


Wicked Little Town

by miserablekings



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smoking, Trauma, i have a very good surprise for this fic guys, it'll be funny i promise, klaine is the end all be all dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: The catch is that Kurt transferred to Dalton in his Grade 10 year, Burt and Carole got married then and everything else from season two happened just a year earlier. Blaine and Kurt met and were inseparable, they joined the Warbler's together, they roomed together. But what happens when they both never had their moments of courage to tell the other their feelings until too late.10 years later in Scandals, Kurt is bitterly sipping a drink not wanting to be in Lima but needs to go to his High School reunion. A very familiar voice says his name, when Kurt turns he is winded because there stands a 28 year old Blaine Anderson."You say maybe we don't deserve love."





	1. You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Helo, it is I. I am back here in this fandom, I haven't written for Klaine in 2 years and it's really nice being back. I think this is the longest fic I've ever written, someone needs to help her. (I am the only one who has edited this also so pls excuse if there are some bad mistakes.) I have gone over with a website that helped me just get up to par with how I wanted this fic to be executed so here this is very edited from what I posted originally. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters that aren't mine, RIB can fucking have them.

_The sound of Kurt being slammed into lockers echoed through the almost empty hallways of McKinley High School. Karofsky gave Kurt a daring glare as he shrunk into the lockers not wanting to show the bully how much fear he felt._

_“Kurt… We’re letting you transfer to Dalton.” Burt said Kurt looked up at his Dad in shock. He wanted the happy couple to have a honeymoon, but he got the feeling they knew he wasn’t safe here and that he didn’t want to feel the way he did anymore._

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night…” Kurt sang his heart out, he tried not to stare at Blaine during the whole song. It worked because there they stood, Blaine, accepted the second place trophy at Regionals after the Warblers had done two solos. Kurt huffed behind Blaine, the shorter boy shot him a glance with a warning. Kurt just rolled his eyes, it would always be Blaine and the pips._

 

_“I’m staying,” Kurt told Blaine just before their Junior year ended, Blaine clapped with joy and talked about all the duets they could sing together and all the Disney movies they could watch on Friday nights._

_“How could you try to do this right now?” Kurt had seethed, Blaine backed away fearing what Kurt would do._

_“I never want to see you again.”_

 

~

 

Kurt swings his key ring around his finger, dull music gets louder as he pushes open the wooden doors to one of the few gay bars in Ohio. He is single, not fucking anyone and very, very upset that he's back in Lima.

 

“Hey there..” An older man croons, Kurt shoots him a tight lip smile and steers himself in the opposite direction.

 

Kurt grimaces at the faint smell of vomit and peanuts, he relives an odd night back in his senior year of High School with his then best friend, Blaine Anderson. It had been a cold time in early October of their senior year, Blaine had distanced himself from Kurt that night like he didn’t need him or something. Kurt had cried in the Scandals bathroom and left before any of his friends.

 

There isn't many people then Kurt expects, there's a few older men and some women dancing in the corner, Kurt kicks himself for coming on a Thursday night.

Kurt got himself a room at the cheap motel right by Abbey Park and the only stuff Kurt could do there is watch the TV that only plays reruns of 'Family Guy' and 'Fast and Furious' on repeat. 

Carole and his Dad had left Lima a few years ago because Carole couldn’t disconnect everything from Finn, he respects the decision but it’d be nice to sleep somewhere familiar.

 

Kurt’s back in Lima for his 10 year Dalton Academy reunion, he chews on his bottom lip as he thinks of the people he'll see, Sebastian and Jack, Nick and Jeff.

Kurt’s mind drifts to a pair of big round hazel eyes that show their bodies whole heart. It’s been 10 years of no contact with Blaine, Kurt’s tried to move on so many times but he realises he can't, no matter what boy is underneath him, no matter who is falling in love with him. Blaine's eyes always haunt his mind, their fearlessness, the shades of brown that seem to go on forever.

 

Kurt downs two shots as an 80’s pop song starts up, he wants to loosen up his stiff demeanour and start to dance. He waves the server back to his end of the bar, she is an older woman with short white hair that’s styled into a faux hawk, a toothpick hanging from her mouth.

 

“What can I do you for, kid?” She asks and leans forward on the bar, her tattooed arms fold over each other.

 

“Tequila and ginger ale, please.” Kurt orders, she nods at him and slides down the bar to make the drink.

 

“You stick out like a sore thumb here, kid, where ya from?” She questions and walks back to Kurt, he glances at her warily when she calls him 'kid' again.

 

“Lima Ohio.” He responds, her eyebrows lift in surprise.

 

“I’m assuming you got outta here though.” She states and shakes Kurt’s drink, he nods in response.

 

“Here ya go if ya need anything else call me on over.” She states and pushes Kurt’s glass across to him.

 

“Thanks,” Kurt says, he raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip of the beverage.

 

After a few more of those and one more shot of cheap whiskey, Kurt can feel the alcohol that rushes through his body, his cheeks are flush and his Doc Marten clad foot taps to the beat of the music.

 

“Kurt Hummel?” A scratchy voice questions from a few feet away, Kurt looks up at the sound of his name his eyebrow raises.  

 

A man stands beside the stool across from Kurt’s. It's none other than, Blaine Anderson, he looks… disheveled and worn out. Blaine's gorgeous as ever though, Kurt’s breath is taken right from his lungs.

 

“Oh sorry, I look a little different, it’s Blaine.” Blaine clears his throat, his eyes shift around.

 

“Sorry! I’ve had a few drinks, yes, hi!” Kurt splutters, he blushes at his awkward pause. 

 

“Mind if I take this seat?” Blaine asks Kurt shakes his head and motions for Blaine to sit down. Blaine bows his head and slumps down next to Kurt. A smell of stale cigarettes, coffee and sandalwood washes over Kurt.

 

“You smoke?” Kurt hopes he sounds nonchalant, Blaine's face scrunches in confusion and he glances over to Kurt 

 

“You smell like cigarettes.” Kurt clarifies, he feels his blush heat up more and he inches aroubd so he looks right at Blaine.

 

“Oh! Yeah, yes... For a while.” Blaine confirms, he swivels around on the stool to face the bar and waves over the server.

 

“Blanderson, what can I do you in with tonight? Where’s the minx?” She says a fresh cup in her hand, her eyes wander the dance floor. Blaine shifts next to Kurt, he fiddled his fingers, his eyes search the bottles that line the shelves.

 

“Shelly, can you do a gin and tonic tonight? But go light on the tonic water.” A quiet answer which is unusual for Blaine. Kurt studies Blaine’s side profile as his eyes travel over the shelves of alcohol and talks to the server, whose name Kurt now knows is, Shelly.

Kurt notices the changes in Blaine since the last time he saw him; Blaine's hair is no longer encased in gel but sits unruly on top and shaved tight to his head on the sides. He's wearing a navy blue cardigan with a black tee underneath and salmon coloured jeans. Blaine seems tired but somehow that adds more characteristics to the man Kurt once knew.

 

“You didn’t answer the second half of that question, Blaine.” Shelly's tone is harsh and Kurt is caught by surprise by how up front she is with Blaine. 

 

“Yeah,” Blaine’s chuckle is hollow and it wavers, his left hand comes up and scratches the back of his head, “He and I had falling out again.”

Blaine's nails tap on the bar, he's painted them a dark rose colour. Kurt wonders who ‘he’ is before he thinks to far into Kurt's mind drifts to Blaine's face once more. The curve of his lips, his small nose and the crinkle beside his eyes when he smiles.

 

“Uh huh…” Shelly responds, she puts the glass on the counter with force and walks away to help another customer. Blaine has a small guilty smile on his face, Kurt frowns.

 

“Sooo, you smoke and are, tell me if I’m being presumptuous, a regular at Scandals.” Kurt pipes up, and Blaine sips his drink. Kurt shifts all the way toward his ex-friend, his grin is solemn as he stares into his drink.

 

“Oh, shit I didn’t even think.” Blaine’s eyes widen, he turns around to call for Shelly, she's already shuffled back over to them with one eyebrow raised in curiosity and a look of recognition written on her face.

 

“What are you drinking?” Blaine’s wrist going limp, his index finger points at Kurt and he waits for an answer. Blaine's eyes roll when Kurt shakes his head in protest.

 

“Shelly what is he drinking?” Blaine turns to the older woman who hovers close by them, she's very interested in their chemistry. Kurt watches the light glint off Blaine’s dark eyes.

 

“It’s been a weird mix, but mainly tequila and ginger ale,” Shelly informs Blaine, he nods at her. Shelly pours the tequila into a cup but this time she doesn't bother to shake the chaser and liquor together, she mixes the drink with a new toothpick she then sticks in her mouth.

 

“No, Blaine you don’t have too.” Kurt finally responds, he is still in shock that Blaine’s here after all this time and now purchases him a drink.

 

“Trust me this isn’t costing, Frodo, a dime.” Shelly’s tone teases, Blaine rolls his eyes at the term that plays off his height.

 

Kurt’s about to question Blaine and what she means, his thought flies away as Shelly puts his drink on the countertop. She backs up slowly but doesn't wander too far from the two old friends.

 

“So, are you going to the reunion?” Blaine finishes his first drink and doesn't look away from Kurt. Blaine crosses his arm over the other to set the glass on the bar, Kurt shudders from the fix of Blaine's stare.  

 

“Ha, yeah. Not a lot of people for me to visit here, so why would I come back here otherwise.” Kurt jokes but his tone is bitter, Blaine raises a eyebrow in question at him. Kurt slaps himself for enjoying the way Blaine’s lips quirk up as he waits for Kurt to elaborate.

 

“What about your dad?” Blaine asks, Shelly places Blaine’s refilled cup on the counter, she doesn't try to hide the fact she’s eavesdropping on them.

 

“He and Carole moved out to L.A. I think mainly because of the memories of Finn. I could tell my dad was sick of being caught up here.” Kurt explains and twirls the liquid around in his glass, Blaine hums in reply as his foot taps to the beat of the song that plays.

 

“I guess that just struck the peg in the ground for you, Kurt Hummel, officially doesn't need to come back here.” Blaine’s eyes show a second of pain before it subsides and they look just as dark and mysterious as ever. Kurt once held the key to Blaine’s emotions, not anymore.

 

“How are you doing, Kurt? Like really.” Blaine's leaning in too close for Kurt, a hot flare going through his body. Something he forgot the feel of, it’s the same flare he got when he was 16 and in love. 

“I’ve, you know, I could be better.” Kurt murmurs and speaks the truth, it’s been 10 years since they’ve seen each other but even after all this time, there’s still a part oh himself that trusts Blaine.   

 

“Hmm.” Blaine hums again, Kurt’s taken aback at how untalkative Blaine is. Kurt watches the other man close, Blaine shifts around and plucks a straw from behind the bar, sticking it in his drink. Blaine raises a manicured eyebrow at Kurt while he sucks up his drink through the straw.

 

“I still live in New York, but it can be overwhelming. I put the fashion world behind me and have been trying to live a more modest life, it's hard. I'm hoping of gaining somewhat of a humble change though.” Kurt continues, “ I want to… write and produce music, it’s hard though there's only a handful of people are looking for some girly boy from Ohio to do an album dedicated to Whitney Houston covers.” Blaine laughs out loud at the reference to the messy rendition of Whitney songs the Warblers tried to do in their senior year. 

 

“How could they not let you, your rendition of 'I Have Nothing' was a masterpiece.” Blaine shows a real smile for the first time since he's sat down next to Kurt.    

 

“Okay.. enough about me I want to know about you?” Kurt’s own sincerity scares him, he grips the cool cup in his hand. Kurt’s mind drifts back to Shelly's questions and Blaine's response,  ‘he’ ‘we had a falling out’, is ‘he’ Blaine’s boyfriend?

 

“I’ve been okay, my life definitely took a different path than I thought it would. But I wouldn’t say it’s a bad one.” Blaine sips his drink and then carries on, “I’m sad that I didn't pursue college like I planned but you know I’m 28 years old, I’ve got forever.”

 

Kurt nods in agreement, then it hit him, not any realisation or anything. The alcohol. Kurt blinks a few times then chuckles to himself about nothing in particular. Blaine raises his eyebrow in question at Kurt.

 

“What’s so funny?” Blaine pouts, a smile plays out on his pink lips when Kurt smiles back at him.

 

“I-I just, we haven’t seen each other in 10 years, Blaine Anderson. I’m tipsy in a dive bar with a smoking!! Blaine Anderson.” Kurt thinks out loud, Blaine chuckles and Kurt swoons at the knowledge that he can still put a smile on the man's face.

 

“Can I ask you something…” Blaine trails off, Kurt knew this was coming and his nod is hesitant, maybe after all these years they can finally talk to each other.

 

“Have you ever forgiven me?” Blaine seeks his straw with his mouth but keeps his strong eye contact with Kurt.

 

“It was a long time ago, Blaine. I was a different person… and so were you.” Kurt tries to lose Blaine’s eye contact but can’t seem to tear his own eyes away. Kurt's forgotten how close they once were. they hadn't been lovers even though everyone assumed they'd been. Both boys would always laugh and respond with,  “Nope, we’re just best friends.”, Blaine was the person he'd held close while he cried over some random boy, he was the one Kurt laughed the hardest with, the one who would listen to Kurt bicker with himself, the one who was his. It’s something Kurt’s never had with any other friend, or lover in this case, since.

“Yeah..” Blaine sighs, his eyes flicker up to a clock on the wall next to a picture of a drag queen that poses with Shelly. Kurt’s eyes follow Blaine’s gaze, they fall on the picture then to the clock. The hands read 10:00 PM, loud shouts rise from outside. The doors push open and hit the wall hard, an echo rings through the empty bar and a herd of men floods into the once quiet a space.

 

“Ummm, what just happened?” Kurt wonders aloud and watches in awe at the amount of younger men, it's definitely been 10 years since he’s been in Ohio.  Blaine stares at the rowdy men of all ages, some were shirtless and covered in glitter and make-up, others were just sweating through thin white t-shirts.

 

“Parties here.” Blaine chuckles, he hops off his stool and dusts his butt off, Kurt’s gaze slowly moves till his questioning glance lands on Blaine. 

 

“Stop being cryptic, Blaine.” Kurt snips, Blaine’s eyes widen, and he leans back on the stool if his hands weren’t too busy with his drink they’d probably be up in surrender.

 

“The drag queen show down the block just let out, so now everyone’s coming here to get blackout drunk, make mistakes and probably give all their money to Shelly over there,” Blaine tells a clueless Kurt, he watches as some men push themselves to the bar and Shelly frantically whips shots here and there.

 

“You should do a shot.” Kurt lets out before he can stop himself.

 

“Oh.. should I?” Blaine smile is cheeky, Kurt shakes his head and stands up, his shoulders do his signature shoulder shimmy.

 

“Then we dance, I’ve been waiting all night to dance with someone. Wasn’t expecting it to be you, my ex-best friend I haven’t seen in years but hey first time for everything” Kurt teases, Blaine laughs and winks at Kurt. Another hot sensation burns through the taller boys body.

 

“Shots!” Someone with a tray of shots yells, Kurt assumes she’s one queens because she still has the reminisces make-up.

 

“Yes please.” Kurt grins taking two off the tray. Blaine reaches out to take one shot from Kurt’s hand but before Blaine gets the chance, Kurt downs them both and wags his finger at Blaine.

 

“Get your own.” Kurt coughs and pushes his lips together his face twists into a face of disgust. The vodka alarms him, Kurt hasn't drank vodka since that time in Grade 9 when April Rhodes gave him gay porn mags and a flask.

 

“Ooh okay.” Blaine maneuvers around Kurt and taps the shirtless queen on the back, she twists to face him and smiles. Kurt can’t hear their conversation because the music is to loud and he's too far away, they seem to know each other.

The drag queen jerks her head in Kurt’s direction and Blaine shakes his head and looks down a bashful smile graces his lips, are they talking about him?

 

“Are you going to introduce us, Blaine?” Kurt saunters over to the two friends, Kurt feels Blaine stiffen from the hand Kurt rests on his shoulder.

 

“Manitoba Sings, I'm Blaine’s dr-” She’s cut off by an over enthusiastic Blaine.

 

“She’s a queen down at the Nightingale.” Blaine semi yells over the music, Kurt nods and reaches his hand out to greet her.

 

“Kurt Hummel, Blaine’s annoyingly handsome ex-best friend.” Kurt gets flirty when he’s drunk and flamboyant. It’s not a bad thing but when Kurt is in front of his ex-best friend who hasn't seen him drunk since they were both teenagers, he'll make a fool out himself for sure.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Manitoba calls out, she points down to the tray and then motions to the rest of the bodies around. Blaine waves her away but him and Blaine grab one more shot. Kurt watches Blaine places the shot glass down, his eyes move up till they stop and meet Kurt’s. A sly smile creeps onto Blaine’s lips and Kurt knows he's about to get dragged onto the dance floor.

Something seems a little off with Blaine and Kurt wants to know what it is. Then it dawns on Kurt, he wants to be apart of Blaine’s life again.  

 

“Dancing, we have to dance.” Kurt cheers, Blaine grabs his hand and pulls Kurt with excitement. Blaine’s cardigan is being tied around his waist. Kurt’s eyes linger on Blaine’s body, he is more slender than he was 10 years ago. Kurt always thought Blaine would broaden, but he seems a little more… girlier?

 

_“ You mean I’ve been dancin’ on the floor Darlin',_

_And I feel like I need some more,_

_And I feel your body close to mine,_

_And I move on love, it’s about that time,_

_You make me feel mighty real,_

_You make me feel mighty real,”_

 

Blaine’s hands flew up in the excitement and he flings himself around, Kurt jumps up and down with Blaine. Bodies press together, hot and sweaty, it makes Kurt feel dizzy. Blaine inches forward and then his soft hands press themselves to Kurt’s waist. They dance like that the whole songg, Kurt shimmies his shoulders and Blaine laughs. Kurt lets a quiet whine slip from his lips when the song ends and Blaine drifts from Kurt.

 

Blaine’s hand drew up above his head as the next songs first words play,

 

_“ Tell me why------”_

 

Kurt didn’t notice the small circle that forms around Blaine, everyone lets out cheers as if this is a regular occurrence. Kurt startles when someone pushes past him, he looks up and his glasz eyes meet Manitoba’s icy baby blue eyes, her arm is stretched out for Blaine.

 

“I’d sit this one out, sweetie.” She croons down at Kurt, he didn't realise how much taller than him she is. Manitoba’s gaze moves to Blaine’s back, Kurt’s eyes train on the man who twists around and stretches his own arm out for Manitoba. Blaine grins at Kurt, then both friends start to sing together.

 

Kurt’s mouth is agape as the two went for it in the middle of the circle, and Blaine is really going for it, knees on the ground and hands in his hair. Kurt’s never seen Blaine so… fuckable before. Kurt shuffles awkwardly after the thought passes, but he can't stop the scene of Blaine under him and his own soft fingertips driftover Blaine’s torso as he moans.

 

The song finishes sooner than Kurt thinks it would, he's out of his daydream and Blaine slides his hand around Kurt’s waist. Blaine’s understanding of boundaries still, after all this time, doesn't exist. The closeness is a surprise to Kurt and he shivers as Blaine whispers into his ear.

 

_“I’m going out for a smoke.”_

 

Kurt nods, silent and he thinks the fresh air might be a good idea, rather than the sweat heavy air that sits in around everyone. He can clear his mind of the inappropriate thoughts of Blaine that dust themselves off.

 

Blaine doesn’t realise Kurt decides to follow him outside until he stumbles back as some girl falls into him. Kurt reaches an arm out and catches Blaine before he falls to the floor, his hand wraps around Blaine’s bicep, who's eyes move up slow and meet Kurt’s. The shadow over Blaine’s eyes casts a heavy weight in Kurt’s heart.

 

_*chwink*_

 

Blaine inhales the first puff of the smoke, he pushes his lighter into his pocket and looks at Kurt, who watches Blaine with an intent stare. After a few beats of silence, Blaine lifts his hand with the smoke, he passes it to Kurt in hesitent offer.

 

Kurt took it and his fingers shake, he’s smoked a handful of times when he's gone out to clubs with his band member/old fuck buddy/only friend Elliot Gilbert.

Elliot is a smoker when he's sober and drunk, sober Kurt hates smoking but drunk Kurt loves it. He breathes in the smoke and it hurts a little but he pushes himself through it and exhales through his nose. The taste is bitter and stale, Kurt's used to the expensive smokes Elliot buys, these must be one of the cheaper brands. 

 

“Fuck,” Blaine whispers, Kurt’s eyes carry over to Blaine and he takes one last puff of the smoke before he hands it back to Blaine. 

 

“What?” Kurt asks after he exhales the smoke from his lungs, Blaine ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

 

“I just… I missed you. A lot.” Blaine replies, his face scrunches up and waits for what Kurt is going to say.

 

“I-Yeah me too.” Kurt smiles at him and watches Blaine’s face un-scrunch as a look of relief passes over his face, he exhales a puff of smoke.

 

“I’m, happy you feel that way... Kurt.” A hint of sadness in his whisper, Kurt scuffs the ground and he drags his eyes back up to Blaine, who looks smaller than ever. Not a metaphor either, he doesn't seem unhealthy just physically small.

 

“Why did you never call me? I waited for it all night when I sat in my dorm room.” Kurt blurts out, he winces and doesn't wish for the real answer.

 

“W-what?” Blaine stutters, the flush on his cheeks going pale.

 

“You never called me, Blaine, you let me move on,” Kurt elaborates, he searches Blaine’s eyes because that’s how he used to know the answer, there is nothing there now. Those eyes weren't open to him anymore, but if it wasn't then who held them?

 

“I, a lot happened after that night, then you left. I didn’t want to interrupt your new life, Kurt,” Blaine finally says, his eyes skirt around the full parking lot like he expects someone to jump out, “It didn’t seem like you wanted me to after that night either.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers his voice drops in sadness, he doesn’t know what happened that night, and he doesn’t know what had been going through Blaine’s mind. All he remembers is Blaine’s lips on his, the taste of vodka in Blaine’s mouth. Then Blaine yelled at Kurt and Kurt responded with just as much heat. Both boys said things they didn’t mean.

 

“Kurt. You were my best friend, and I wished we kept in contact because I’ve been missing someone like you the moment you left... Kurt,” Blaine rushes out, Kurt’s frown lifts into a huge smile but some part of his heart broke when Blaine says ‘were’. He doesn’t know what was even going on in his head, it’s been 10 years so, the past tense made sense.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t do that now,” Kurt replies, Blaine's grin almost blinds him but he returns the smile with one he hopes is just as big. Blaine took one last puff from his smoke and threw it onto the ground and toes it with the tip of his black converse.

 

“Give me your phone.” Blaine reaches his hand out and waits for Kurt to pull out his phone, they both swap each others phones. Kurt smiles at the hilarity of the situation as he types his number into Blaine's iPhone.

 

“Come on, let’s go dance some more.” Kurt tugs at Blaine’s hand, he pulls them back into the sweaty bar to join the crowd that dance around the two.

 

Blaine jumps up and down and loses himself in the music once again, his eyes slip close and his arms lift up. His curls fall onto his forehead and he looks absolutely gorgeous. Kurt’s eyes close too and he feels the bodies that push even closer to him. Even with all the attention the two receive from the patrons around, Kurt's lost in his thoughts about Blaine. Kurt's eyes are still close so he doesn't catch Blaine's lust heavy stare that watches him move with the music.  

Maybe this is what he needs in his life, an old friend, because that’s all Blaine is right, an old friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this chapter is named after is You Make Me Feel by Jimmy Sommerville, it's a cover so listen to that one if you want the feel for this chapter, also Why? by Bronski Beat is the song Blaine and Manitoba lip sync too. 
> 
> sAg XxxXXX


	2. Dressed In Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I actually cannot believe how little time it took me to write this chapter! This one is pretty idk like text heavy and lots of it is mysterious shit for future chapters. But next chapter will be the good part of the reunion and more of Blaine and Kurt interacting. Now I just want to write pillow talk but i cant. soon tho. 
> 
> Also I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones not on the show. Cachow.
> 
> Warnings: Sebastian is the one w the drinking problem so he mentions not being able to drink due to that, and for future reference I will be giving warnings at the beginning of each chapter w something heavy in it!!

**October, 1st, 2009**

__

_Blaine Anderson turned on the grate in the Westerville high parking lot. He had now been to his first dance with a boy, and he remembered his nose when it cracked under the pressure of the first fist, the blood now tarnished his white formal shirt. Blaine's body laid there paralyzed, he attempted to grasp what had occurred, but all that came to mind was blank._

__

_“Welcome new students!” The Dalton Academy principal droned on to the rows of chubby faced 15-year-olds._

__

_Blaine zoned out on him and glanced around, uncertain what he looked for but he found something, or somebody, greater than what he hoped for. They're about two rows ahead of Blaine sat a porcelain boy, his hair swooped to the front side of his face and he sat hunched inward on himself. Blaine was interested._

__

_When all the new sophomores got to leave the auditorium, Blaine pushed a route through the mass and soon after he fell forward and not on purpose, but this caused him to stumble which forced him to crash into the guy he’d been gazing at._

__

_“Forgive me… I’m Blaine Anderson” Blaine declared, he flashed a prize winning grin and winced when he remembered the pain, which sore through his top lip._

__

_“Kurt... Hummel.” Kurt responded he stared at Blaine with one eyebrow elevated, he clung to some magazines._

__

_“Oh! I believe we’re bunking together.” Blaine said with enthusiasm he shuffled through his papers and discovered the one with dorm room information on it, “Yep! Kurt Hummel, 15, ooh you’re a Gemini.” Kurt watched Blaine speak with an impartial glance._

__

_“And you’re an Aquarius,” and gorgeous, without all the injuries, this boy was bad news. Kurt shook his head and observed Blaine, he seemed to talk a lot._

~

**October, 2nd, 2022**

“You have to work tonight?” Blaine finishes doing up the buttons on his lilac dress shirt, Sebastian walks out of their toilet and glances at Blaine.

“Yeah, not till 2 am or anything. I can always swing over afterward.” The taller man returns, Sebastian doesn’t tear his eyes away from his phone. Blaine tries to battle back the tears that prick at his eyes, he doesn't need to show Sebastian he’s bothered by anything. Seb would think Blaine’s upset about something he did, when it’s a particular ocean eyed man Blaine brought back into his life as of yesterday.

“I mean it’s not that important, you only went there for one year.” Blaine taps the Uber app as he pulls up his deep violet blazer from his wardrobe. Sebastian and Blaine moved in together three or four years ago, Blaine knows Sebastian looks at him as a ball and chain, Blaine knows that Seb's parents need them to live in Lima with a partner so he isn’t such a stain on the Smythe family.

“Mmhm,” Sebastian murmurs and picks up a sock Blaine took off and left on the floor, Sebastian scowls at him. Blaine acts like he doesn't see his partner's jaw lock and the sock he’s holding in his limp grasp.

“Please, for the love of God, Blaine,” Sebastian starts before he is able to finish talking, Blaine’s phone makes a sound which alerts him that his Uber is out front. Blaine rushes past Sebastian and places a kiss on the taller man's cheek.

“Gotta run!” Blaine yells behind him, he is leaving that fight till they both get home. It shouldn’t be such a huge deal to leave one darn sock on the floor.

~

Kurt knows it’s fancy dress, he has the sudden urge to put on his old Dalton uniform and go back to the beginning. Kurt doesn’t understand why he’s being so emotional, it’s possibly the run in with Blaine on yesterday in Scandals has something to do with it. Neither one of them has tried to message the other not that it isn't on both of their minds. Kurt has a strange rule about never being the first one to text anyone and the fact it's Blaine on the receiving end of his texts, it makes it more unlikely.

Kurt slips into his rainbow splattered dress shirt, Kurt's aware of the eye rolls he is going to receive but when he saw it a couple months ago he had too. Kurt's pants and blazer are an ominous black velvet, they are thick enough to wear in the brisk October night he is about to plunge into.

Kurt sits on his motel bed and ponders the late night he pent with Blaine, it's replaying over and over again and again. Kurt gets absorbed into his thoughts of Blaine, his laugh, his body and eyes and - he comes back to reality when his phone alarm sounds. Kurt peeks down and notices it’s the Uber saying they're out front. Kurt hops up and seizes his satchel and slings it over his shoulder. He doesn't need to rush over to the reunion, he just wants to see Blaine again, even if the feared ‘he’ accompanies Blaine.

“Hey!” A pleasant voice says from the front seat of the car when Kurt opens the door and slides into the back. He never likes sitting in the passenger seat, he thinks it’s personal.

“Hi, I’m going to Dalton Academy up in Westerville, please!” Kurt tells the man in the front, as soon as he looks up at the driver all the blood in his face drains and he comes eye to eye with none other than Dave Karofsky.

“Okay, sounds good…” Dave looks at his phone to remember Kurt’s name, Kurt’s chest tightens as his heart speeds up, “Kurt Hummel.”

“Uh huh,” Kurt almost chokes on his own tongue he doesn’t know if Dave even recognises him. Kurt nervously taps his fingers on the seat and plays with his blimp broach. He thinks about going to the reunion and seeing Blaine, his old crush, now coming face to face with his old tormentor in a secluded car. It was a bit much for Kurt to handle.

“Did you, by chance, go to McKinley?” Dave’s eyes are peering at Kurt through the rear view mirror, Kurt inhales a quick breath and watches Dave’s eyes grow large.

“Oh…” Dave mutters so quiet Kurt almost doesn’t hear him.

He doesn’t have the guts to react, not even a sarcastic retort or anything. Kurt hasn’t understood until now how much damage Karofsky has done to his mental state. Kurt remembers one time when he was sitting with his then boy toy who had slammed a cupboard too hard, it had been accidental and Kurt had flinched hard but covered it up with ‘Oh I must be more hungover than I thought’.

The rest of the drive to Dalton is quiet, the silence picks at Kurt's brain and his heart beats quicken. He almost asks Dave to turn the radio on and turn the volume at max so he can drown out the rush of blood in his ears, this is one of the worst panic attacks he’s had in a long time and he feels the walls closing in suffocating him.

“Thank you,” Kurt shuts the door harder than he intends to he doesn’t test his luck though and doesn't glance back at the silver car. He turns around once he’s safe inside his old school, Kurt watches as the car pulls out of the roundabout area and reaches the tall fountain. Kurt’s breath goes back to normal, he bows his head forward onto the window and takes inhales deep into his lungs.  

“Kurt…?” He whirls around and sees a surprised Nick and Jeff, they are hovering by the principal's office, it looks like he isn’t the only one who is early.

“Hey! Nick, Jeff!” Kurt says, he pushes off the door and takes a few long strides to meet them. Nick goes to embrace Kurt’s hand, but Kurt shakes his head and pulls the raven haired boy into a tight hug.

“How are you guys?” Kurt asks after he pulls away from Jeff, Nick shrugs a grin plastered on his face.

“Nothing new to us, we almost bought a house the other day.” Jeff laughs and bumps Nick with his elbow, they both of chuckle.

“Wait… are you guys?” Kurt trails off and notices the matching wedding bands they are wearing.

“Oh, Kurt… Sweet, sweet oblivious, Kurt.” Nick tuts and holds his hand out for Kurt to peer at his ring, “We’ve been in a relationship since Grade. 11.” Kurt looks up at the couple in shock, they are both grinning ear to ear with pride. Kurt watches them as an icy seer flows through his body, he knows he has no right to be jealous but he can't help himself from wondering if that could've been him and Blaine if they hadn't been such jackasses.

“I can’t believe I never noticed…” Kurt mumbles to them while he admires their rings, the two simple silver bands have nothing engraved on them, “When was the wedding?”

“Oh these are just the engagement rings, we haven’t decided when the wedding will be yet,” Jeff answers and stares lovingly at his fiancé. Kurt thinks back to Warbler sleepovers and parties, both boys surrounding each other and in a space that no one else could touch. He thought they were just friends though. They never held hands, they never kissed, so Kurt thought they both just hadn’t made their move yet.

“And anyway, you always were too caught up in your own little crush on our leading man and your roommate to notice.” Nick teases, Kurt’s face drops a little and Nick’s eyes fill with worry.

“Hey, Nick, Jeff!!” A voice sounds from behind the group of three old friends, Nick looks up at whoever called them his facial expression turns to one of relief as another old Warbler walks over to them.

“Trent!!” Jeff's voice pitches up in excitement, Kurt rubs his hand down his face and tries to forget about what Nick just brought up and he turns around. Trent’s eyes widen and his mouth is agape at the sight of the old Warblers Diva.

“Kurt fucking Hummel,” Trent caws and launches himself out of Jeff’s grasp and into Kurt’s unaware arms, he stumbles back a bit a huge smile plays out onto his lips and he steadies Trent and himself.

“I didn’t even recognize you from behind,” Trent mentions and he pulls away, “Your hair just keeps getting higher and higher.”

“Ha, at least my voice doesn’t.” Kurt jokes and pats Trent on the back.

'If you are here for the Dalton Academy, late night reunion, please make your down to the gymnasium, thank you.’ A voice over the intercom cracks above them, Kurt's eyes shift over to his old friends.

“There’s our queue, let's go guys.” Nick states and the three make their way down the hall, a sign that says ‘gymnasium’ in big bold letters hung above them. They pass the schools entrance doors and they open with a bang. All heads turn to see who it is and Kurt’s breath hitches.

Blaine Anderson walks in a cautious manner through the open doors, he’s looking down into his bag and shuffles through stuff inside it. Blaine doesn’t notice the old Warblers standing there all eyes on their old soloist.

“Blaine!” Kurt hears Trent pipe up, Blaine’s head whips up and his eyes land on Kurt’s right away. Kurt shies away from Blaine’s immediate grin and smiles back with caution, Blaine wanders up to them and hugs Trent first then over to Nick. Kurt hears Blaine’s hushed voice murmur something into Nick’s ear, he rolls his eyes and nods. Next he hugs Jeff, Kurt holds his breath, then over to him. It’s a short hug, he feels Blaine’s warm hands burn through the thick material of his velvet coat.

“Hey, guys!” Blaine says and follows after Nick, who is motioning for them to follow him.

Kurt slows down a bit so he can catch his thoughts that are going a thousand miles per minute. He takes in Blaine’s appearance for real this time, he appreciates how the dark colours stress Blaine’s lean torso and how the pants clung to his legs. Kurt realises they are all chattering and he should join in or someone will notice how quiet he is.

“What are we talking about?” Kurt asks as he slides up to walk next to Blaine instead of behind him.

“Oh just about the people coming out of town for this, like you Kurt, and Wesley, David, and Jack!” Trent lists the names of their old friends, Kurt looks away from them with a pained expression, he’d forgotten about seeing Jack until now.

~

**September 4th, 2010:**

_Kurt Hummel had started his first day of Junior year with confidence, he had perfected his coif and knew what broaches suited his blazer. He had put it up extra High today because he wanted to show off that he had lost some baby fat over the summer. Maybe, just this once, Blaine would notice._

__

_“Hey…” Kurt turned and looked up on the steps of Dalton’s famous stairwell, “I’m new here.”_

__

_On a few steps above Kurt, stood a tall boy around his age he had brown hair and it hung around his ears. He had an all right face, he looked at Kurt as if he’d never seen the sun._

_Huh? That was a different feeling._

__

_“Kurt, Kurt_ Hummel. _” Kurt told the new kid, he reached his hand out to shake the unannounced boy’s hand._

__

_“Jack Cooper.” He replied._

__

_Kurt didn’t know how it’d happened, but two weeks later he found himself sat down across from Jack, on a date, in Breadstix. Kurt hadn’t seen Blaine in a few weeks and just assumed him and his family_ were _still on vacation_ to _San Francisco. He had seen Blaine just before they took off in early August. That had been a strange day, Blaine had been acting squeamish and weird the whole time they hung out. Kurt had asked Blaine what had been the matter but Blaine just replied with ‘I’ll tell you when I get home.’ with a sad smile._

__

_It had been one of the first cold September nights that year and after their_ dinner _Jack walked Kurt home. Kurt shivered against the cool breeze, Jack stopped and pulled his coat off to give to Kurt. They stalked up Kurt’s front porch Jack leaned in and Kurt did nothing to stop him. They kissed until the porch light flickered on and off that being Burt warning Kurt that he'd come home past curfew._

 

_When Blaine came back, he chucked his suitcase onto the bed and dropped on top of it and groaned a long, long groan._

__

_“How was the trip?” Kurt asked from his side of the room, he did not peek up from his Vogue he had been reading._

__

_“Awful. Can you hurt my brother?” Blaine mumbled from the unsheeted pillow he had his face pressed into._

__

_“ Really? That bad?” Kurt sat up, “You weren’t in Ohio alone, Blaine.” He glared at Blaine why he had been angry would be something Kurt couldn’t answer._

__

_“Kurt?” Blaine asked his head had turned to the side to read Kurt's eyes, he seemed a little sad and very confused._

__

_“Nothing Blaine, it’s fine. I ’m going to bed because I have to get up early to go out for breakfast with my boyfriend.” Kurt sniffed and turned his side lamp off and got under his covers._

__

_Blaine didn't respond and Kurt felt something inside him shrink, tears pried at the back of his eyes, but he wouldn’t cry not for Blaine because now he had a loving boyfriend._

 

~

**Present Day:**

 

“Earth to Hummel, Earth to Kurt Hummel.” Jeff is waving a hand over his eyes the rest of the men are looking at him with concern written on their faces.

“Oh, sorry, must’ve zoned out there.” Kurt replies he puts on his best ‘I’m okay, seriously’ face and Jeff shrugs. Blaine gives Kurt one last worried glance then moves his attention to whatever Nick is talking about.

“Did they move the gym, or has it always taken this long to get there,” Kurt asks, he looks around and recognizes classrooms but none of the teacher’s names on plaques sealed to the door.

“No, our dorm was just close to everywhere we needed to be.” It’s the first time Blaine spoke to Kurt that evening, and he hopes it’s not the last of the evening.

“Yeah none of us had to go to the East wing ever, this school is huge and that would have been torture,” Trent responds as his face twists into a look of despair, all of them laugh at the truth in Trent's statement.

“Here we go, guys.” Blaine claps his hands together as Trent pushes the doors wide open and they walk in. Kurt sighs in relief when he notices the small group of old students standing off to the left near the bar.

“Where is everyone?” Trent's big eyes are sadden for only a second when he doesn't see any other Warblers but he perks up and searches the room for other people he knows.

“I mean we are extra early.” Nick states as he shifts through Jeff’s bag, Kurt is very interested in how they act around each other, the familiarity and comfortable touches.

“Well then, let's hit the bar,” Blaine announces, the others all nod in agreement and walk over to the long counter at the right hand side of the gym. There are several servers standing behind the bar, most of them already helping other people, so the group walks up to the one playing music too himself.

“I’ll get the first round,” Blaine tells everyone and pulls out his wallet. They all protest and Blaine, always the gentleman, turns them all down with a shake of his head, “You’ll get the next few, guys.”

An hour passes by, a few more old Warblers show up; Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Harwood, Nicholas Hudson and Richard James. A lot of them are balding, some gained weight, others got married, and more than half got married and had kids.

“So, you guys are finally tying the knot, eh?” David turns to the newly engaged couple, Jeff nods a big bright smile on his face and he leans into Nick, the shorter man presses a kiss to Jeff's cheek.

“Gay!” Blaine yells from beside Kurt, that is new. The old Blaine would never dare use that word even if it was in an endearing manner.

“You’re the worst, Anderson.” Jeff replies his middle finger held up high, Nick laughs and pulls Jeff’s face to look at him. Kurt looks away from the couple, he doesn't want to intrude on a private moment, his eyes meet with Blaine's and Kurt feels a bit of heat enter his cheeks.

“Do you need another drink?” Kurt asks Blaine, who is staring into his almost empty glass.

“Uh… yeah that’d be great thanks, Kurt.” Blaine gives Kurt a toothy smile, Kurt nods and winces when he pushes his chair backward and it grinds on the floor.

Kurt wills himself not to look back at the table, he feels anxious being here with Blaine and seeing Karofsky in the Uber, also expecting his ex-boyfriend's arrival any moment. On cue, the doors open and Kurt looks over with nervous curiosity but is relieved when it's just Sebastian Smythe making what he probably thought is a grand entrance. It’s around 10:30 pm and Kurt assumes Sebastian was just sleazing around until, as he would say, he ‘graced you all with his presence.’

The server places Blaine and Kurt's drink on the bar and more than happily takes Kurt’s tip.

“Hey, lady Hummel.” Kurt shudders from the old nickname, if it's a term of endearment and they are friends the school would never bat an eye.

“Smythe.” Kurt deadpans when he looks at Sebastian.

“Chill out, it’s been 10 years,” He tells Kurt, “Don’t have to bite my head off, or wait maybe you should. You are looking hot.”

“And you are still working the CW hair and don't look a day over 13.” Kurt rolls his eyes at Sebastian as he rakes his eyes up and down Kurt’s body, “Drink?” Being nice is always Kurt’s way of getting back at people, his favourite person to be 'nice' to was and still is Sebastian.

“No, can’t. Just got outta rehab and my boyfriend would kill me if I drank again.” Sebastian speaks the truth, Kurt’s taken back by the statement and respects Sebastian for not hiding his addiction.

“Boyfriend, that’s a turn of events.” Kurt changes the subject, he’s still awkwardly holding Blaine’s drink in his left hand as he takes a sip of his own drink. Kurt smirks and feels sorry for whichever poor sod got stuck with this jackass. Sebastian eyes the clear, iced beverage in Kurt's grip and smiles slyly, his eyes glint with mischief.

“I will take that drink,” Sebastian points down to Blaine’s gin and tonic, “Because it seems to be my boyfriends.”

Kurt's vision goes splotchy and he feels dizzy, the blood pulls away from his alcohol flushed cheeks, ‘he’ is Sebastian. Blaine is dating Sebastian Smythe, the snake from Grade 12 that tore Kurt and Jack’s relationship apart from the inside out. Kurt remembers one night after all of that blew up, the two of them had been cuddling and Blaine had muttered about never wanting to be in any real relationship with Sebastian. Kurt shakes away the memory and tries to figure out where his thoughts are.

 

Before Kurt registers anything, Sebastian takes Blaine’s drink from Kurt’s cold hand and walks away from him without another word, Kurt watches Sebastian as he tilts Blaine’s head back and kisses him, deep and all tongue. Blaine pushes Sebastian off him, Kurt can tell Blaine isn’t comfortable anyone could see that.

More old peers flood through the doors and that's when Kurt sees him, the man that threw his heart on the ground. Jack Cooper’s dark chocolate eyes find Kurt’s across the room, he takes a woman's hand and pulls her away from direction of the Warbler table.

Kurt finally makes his way back to the Warbler table, his stomach churns, why is Jack with a woman? Is Blaine dating Sebastian? Is he going insane? Sebastian is all over Blaine, he is sitting where Kurt once occupied one of his hands plays with Blaine’s curls as he talks to a drunk Trent. Blaine looks over at Kurt almost pleading him, but pleading for what?

“I have to go outside,” Blaine states out of nowhere, he gets up and walks out the gym doors. Kurt looks after him, Kurt knows Blaine’s probably overwhelmed and needs a cigarette but it seems like something else too.

“I’ll be back, anyone remembers where the bathrooms are?” Kurt jokes he’s trying to make it obvious he’s not going after Blaine.

“Down the corridor right outside, to your left,” Nick speaks up from his seat next to Wes, Kurt thanks him and tries not to run out of there as fast he can. Kurt shudders as two pairs of angry eyes burn into the back of his head as he exits the room. Kurt’s struck by the cool air in the hallway, the gym is warm because of all the dancing bodies in one space and alcohol courses through their veins.

Kurt checks the hallway to the bathrooms are location and pushes off the door towards an exit off to the right. Outside is one of the student parking lots, Kurt lets out a deep breath and sees it cloud above him. Blaine is standing on the curb where the sidewalk meets road and smoke is drifting out of his lungs. There's a light fall of fall rain as it drifts onto Kurt's face, he shivers a bit before he moves toward Blaine.

“Ahem…” Kurt clears his throat, Blaine startles a bit and turns to face Kurt. Blaine lets out smoke to the left of him and it follows the wind instead of going into Kurt’s face.

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Blaine asks, his eyes shine with sadness. Kurt licks his dry lips and opens his mouth to answer Blaine but a conniving interrupts him.

“Well, well… I thought you were jacking off in the toilets, Hummel.” Sebastian sneers from his stance behind Kurt, his shoulders tense and he turns around.

“Shut up, Smythe.” Kurt all but growls out, Sebastian's crooked grin opens, and he lets out a distorted giggle. Kurt feels Blaine move closer behind Kurt’s tall form, Blaine seems to be hiding from Sebastian. Then Kurt’s skin prickles, Sebastian leans in and stops right next to Kurt's ear, Kurt holds his breath and waits.

“You’re a coward you know,” He speaks up, his tone quiet and threatening, “You should go inside, Hummel. This is between Blaine and I.” Kurt’s hairs stand on end but Blaine’s hand moves down Kurt’s arm telling him it's okay and that he is aloud to leave, Kurt shivers at the ghost touch of Blaine's finger tips going down his arm. Kurt listens to the silent statement, he moves around Sebastian and leaves.

As he walks away, he thinks about what Sebastian told him ‘coward’, Kurt Hummel is and never will be a coward. It dawns on him, Sebastian hadn't been talking to him at all, Sebastian means Blaine and that Blaine's a coward. Kurt pulls open the door he exited through and chances a glance back at the uncomfortable situation the couple is in. Blaine looks so small when he's next to Sebastian, he hunches a bit to and it makes him even smaller. Sebastian is talking quiet and stern to Blaine who looks like he’s about to cry. Kurt wants to go back over to them but a deep voice from the inside corridor speaks up.

“Kurt, I need to talk to you…” Standing underneath the exit sign is just what Kurt needs right now, Jack Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this chapter is named after Dressed in Black by Depeche Mode. 
> 
> I'll be making that klaine blog soon, probs tomorrow bc it's almost 6am here hahahaha, im the worst. okay. 
> 
> -sAg xx


	3. Come And Get Me Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is took fucking forever, and I am so sorry. My computer literally kept crashing cuz it's super old. But I think this is the longest chapter yet! I'm not sure but probably. Thank you for waiting and being patient guys. 
> 
> ALSO each chapter is named after a song or is song lyrics, I have 8tracks (charlesdarwun<\-- Go there to listen chapter 1,2,3,4) and will be making a playlist and adding the song once I find out what I'm going to name the chapter. And y'all can have fun trying to guess the theme of the chapter or whatever. 
> 
> (This fic will probably have more than 10 chapters also, but who knows rlly)

**September 20th, 2010:**

 

_“Why are you mad at me?” Blaine approached Kurt two days after he’d snapped in their dorm room, Blaine had just gotten back from his family trip to San Francisco. Kurt had never met Blaine’s family and wasn’t aware of Mitchell Anderson’s homophobic tendencies, Pam Anderson’s neglect and Cooper’s hot headedness._

_“Because..." Kurt said without giving his friend a real answer._

_“Kurt, you’re the one who got a boyfriend, you’re the one who has good things going for him right now.” Blaine snapped, he winced at the harsh tone in his voice. Kurt looked at him in alarm, he’d never heard Blaine this upset before, when Kurt tried to meet his eyes Blaine just looked away from him. Kurt could tell something was wrong._

_“What’s wrong, Blaine?” Kurt asked and the hazel eyed boy looked around the corner of the library, he sat in a squatting position next to Kurt, his face bore a sad and confused expression._

_“I can’t tell you,” Blaine whispered, Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s knee in comfort._

_“You know you can tell me anything, Blaine, you know that right?” Kurt responded in a soft voice, Blaine just shook his head and played with the corner of his paperback copy of Lord of The Flies._

_“No, no, it’s nothing, Kurt," Blaine got up and walked away, “I’ll see you later though, we’re still having our musical night tonight, alright?”_

_“Alright,” Kurt answered, a soft smile planted on his lips when he watched Blaine exit the back of the Dalton library._

_“Wait, Blaine!” Kurt called, he grimaced when he got a few people shushing him. Blaine turned around a look in his eye that Kurt had never seen before, “What musical tonight?”_

_“I was thinking Moulin Rouge!...” Blaine responded, Kurt’s entire face beamed up at him, he nodded with enthusiasm and waved goodbye. Blaine felt relieved when he saw Kurt’s reaction to his musical choice, that was how he knew it had just Kurt overreacting but now it was Blaine’s turn._

_Blaine walked through the busy polished halls of his high school and watched as students hurried to their next class, he had a spare block at the moment. Blaine and Kurt often would spend it together in the back corner of their library. Blaine had to reason with himself today though. The stuff he was reflecting on was of more importance than Blaine had thought, his conclusion would decide the fate of Kurt and Blaine's relationship for the next two years._

_It had been a big surprise to Blaine when Kurt told him about the new kid Jack, how fast they got into a relationship and the way they'd met. Blaine knew Kurt was a catch, of course, Kurt was his best friend and he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't think that. Something about all of it just triggered a pang of sadness in his heart. Kurt was an attractive kid, he was openly gay and liked all the same stuff Blaine did, why hadn't Blaine thought about this before?_

_Blaine had felt like his heart hit the ground when on their way to class that week Jack came up beside Kurt and took his porcelain hand in his own. Blaine tried to usher his emotions away, because he didn't need Kurt knowing about his silly little crush._

_He had no right to feel this way, Kurt and Blaine weren’t dating and they never would date. Blaine is aware of the ugly thing he felt, Kurt who had been so shelled and so scared, this was Blaine being jealous. He didn’t like Kurt… in that way. Blaine knew he couldn't let his emotions control him._

_~_

**Present day:**

  
_"_ What do you want?" Kurt asks, he takes one last look at Blaine and Sebastian arguing in the parking lot.

  
  
"You can't approach me, or my wife tonight," Jack states, his eyebrow quirks up as he stares at Kurt watching the couple outside.

  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Kurt responds in exasperation.

  
  
"I know you, Kurt." Jack squints his eyes in annoyance.

  
  
"Am I the one you should talk about this too?" Kurt snaps, "You, should tell this to Sebastian. Also, I know you're bi, but your wife doesn't?"

  
  
Jack looks down at his feet he shuffles in place, he reaches up and scratches the back of his neck,  "You're the only one I ever told."   


"So you dated me and fucked guys but no one ever knew?" Kurt's face scrunches up in confusion, Jack had seemed so comfortable with his sexuality when they were dating. That's one thing that drew him to Jack.

  
  
"I-I..." Jack stutters over his words and makes eye contact with Kurt for the first time that evening, "My parents are very homophobic, they never suspected a thing. Not even while I was at Dalton."

  
  
"But you took me on so many dates, you met my dad!" The embarrassment flows through Kurt at the way his voice pitches higher.

  
  
"In Lima, Kurt. My house was 3 hours away from Dalton. It's why I never went home on the weekends." Jack states with a firm tone, Kurt watches the scared man in front of him. The one who was Kurt’s first for most of his intimacy career, the one who was the first to want Kurt for himself.

  
  
"I can't have my wife know about anything that happened at Dalton, Kurt."

  
  
"I have nothing to say to you or your wife, Jack." Kurt bites, "But as I mentioned before, you shouldn't be talking with me about this, you should talk to Se-"

  
  
"Who should Jack be talking too?" Kurt hears Sebastian speak up from the exit behind him.

  
  
"Sebastian." Jack nods in his direction, Kurt rolls his eyes and moves to walk away from this drama.

  
  
"Kurt, you haven't answered my question," Sebastian states, Kurt twirls around and gives him what he hopes is his best bitch glare.

  
  
"I want nothing to do with this situation, this is buried in my past why isn't it in yours? We aren't teenagers anymore." Kurt snaps, Blaine's gaze is stuck on the floor and his eyes glistened with silent tears.

  
  
"Jack...? What's going on?" A soft voice pipes up from the corridor on the left of the group.

  
  
Kurt sighs as he turns to face Jack's oblivious wife, his lips brace together in a frustrated smile and he walks away, he knows he should've stayed but there is no way in hell he is going to sit through that awkward explanation.

  
  
With a pull Kurt opens the gym door, he checks his phone and the time read 11:00 PM, he looks up and notices people hugging goodbye. The bar is already being taken away by a group of people, they haul stuff onto trolleys and out of the gym.

  
  
"You coming to the after party?" Nick asks Kurt in a sly tone as him and Jeff walk up, Trent, Thad and David in tow.

  
  
"After party?" Kurt raises his right eyebrow at them.

  
  
"Yeah, Nick suggested it. Just the 2010 warblers. Or the ones that can." Trent nods his head, and motions over to the raven haired man, Nick's grin is ear to ear.

  
  
"Will there be alcohol?" Kurt asks, after his evening he needs more than two overpriced mixed drinks, shots need to be brought out and lots of dancing.

  
  
"What kind of after parties are there in New York?" David responds his voice lilting in a laugh.

  
  
"All right, let's do this. Where are we going?" Kurt searches his peer's faces, the corner of Nick and Jeff's mouths perk up in a smirk.

  
  
"Not scandals." Trent whines, Kurt remembers Trent overdoing himself in one of their nights out in Grade 12 and the man had sworn to never set foot in that bar again.

  
  
"Nope, you'll find out." Jeff's voice drips with mystery and Kurt eyes shift around unnerved at the situation, he doesn't like surprises and he never will.

  
  
"Where's that Hobbit?" David wonders, his eyes trail around the room which is becoming emptier each time Kurt looks up and around it.

  
  
"Right here!" A cheerful response comes from the shorter man they’d spoke of. Kurt turns just as Blaine sets his hand on his upper arm, it's a gentle touch but Kurt still feels the hot burn of want rip up his body.

  
  
"I got called into work, but that won't be a problem." Blaine winks too Nick and Jeff, what are these boys hiding.

  
  
"Allons-y!" Yells David and just like that the small group exits out of the room and then out of the building, this time no promises are made of coming back.

  
  
"Hi yeah, can we get a van to Dalton Academy, please?" Nick speaks to a cab company on his phone, "Yeah, there's uh..."

  
  
Kurt holds up his hands to show the man on a phone how many of them there were, Nick nods at him and repeats it to the person on the other line.

  
  
"Shit it got cold." Kurt stutters with his velvet coat wrapped as tightly around him as possible.

  
  
"You forgot the Ohio weather, didn't you?" Blaine teases and bumps into Kurt's shoulder.

  
  
"I live in New York though, you'd think I'd be used to the cold by now..." Kurt mumbles as a smile plays out on his lips. Blaine seems more relaxed now that Sebastian left, Kurt pulls at his lip in worry and thinks ' _that's not how a relationship should be_ '.

  
  
Jeff waves the yellow van over to them, seeing as he is the tallest there it made sense. Kurt watches as Blaine climbs into the back with Nick and Jeff, the two look at Blaine with big grins plastered on their faces. Kurt wants to make a snarky comment about their secrecy but doesn't. They will figure it out soon enough, doesn't make Kurt any less anxious.

  
  
The ride is loud and comfortable, all of them a bit tipsy and singing to 'Tainted Love', the driver doesn't say a word and Kurt knows this isn't a first for him nor a last _._ Blaine’s fingers grip on the headrest poles as he jumps up and down in his seat, Kurt is able to feel the heat of them and wishes Blaine would just reach out and brush his neck.

 

The assumption from everybody is, Nick told the driver where they were going before anyone got in, ‘ _that sneaky bastard_ ’ Kurt thinks, Nick knew about his hatred for surprises which makes Kurt think about his 17th surprise party Nick had thrown. Turning his head, Kurt looks at the 3 men sat behind him, Blaine and Jeff are yelling the lyrics to ‘My Sharona’ by The Knack to each other as Nick stares at them in a loving gaze. Kurt got the sensation that Nick views Blaine almost like his younger brother, the way he always has his eye on him whether it is out of anger or content.   


 

Kurt shifts back to face the front of the vehicle right as they slow down to a stop outside of their destination. Kurt looks out the window, nothing around him seems familiar he can't even make out any street sign so he can know the general area.

“Okay I gotta hurry, I have little time,” Blaine yells over the men's excited hollers. Kurt leans back as Blaine crawls over top of him and hops out into the wet streets.

Kurt can now see where they ended up, across the street is a big red building. Above the black door is a large neon sign that reads, ‘the Nightingale’. Kurt’s mouth falls open and heat rushes through him, Blaine Anderson, his best friend who he had been in love with for a good portion of his high school career, is a drag queen.

~

_“Kuuuurt you have to watch it with me! Please.” Blaine had been begging Kurt to watch Hedwig and the Angry Inch with him for about an hour now._

_“No!” Kurt snapped, he and Blaine laid on their stomachs in Blaine’s dorm._

_“But why?” Blaine asked he sounded curious too._

_“Because it's not a real musical is it?” Kurt responded and side eyed Blaine._

_“They sing.” Blaine stated, “what about that isn't a musical.”_

_“But it's not show tunes.” Kurt cried, Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend and stole the laptop that had been sitting in front of them._

_“I'm putting it on, you will watch it and you will love it.” Blaine quipped, he pulled himself up as he got away from Kurt who had been trying to get the laptop back._

_“Ugh fine.” Kurt gave in, he sat with his arms crossed and glared at Blaine, obviously not happy with the outcome of their regular movie musical night._

_An hour later Blaine sang along happily to ‘Midnight Radio’ and peeked over at Kurt, his cheeks were damp with tears and he couldn't rip his eyes from the screen._

_“Kurt… Kurt are you okay, do really hate it that much?” Blaine asked, he kind of joked but had also been worried._

_“Blaine, that was one of the best musicals I've seen since I watched Moulin Rouge! For the first time. I was 7.” He whispered, Blaine reached out and wiped his eyes and then sang a line._

_“You know we're doing alright, so hold onto each other, we're gonna hold on tonight.”_

_Kurt choked out a sob laugh when Blaine had done the run on ‘tonight’._

_“Cause you're shining like the brightest star, a transmission on the midnight radio.”_

_Blaine had practically whispered the lyric, Kurt shuddered from the intimacy of the moment, Kurt realized that this was Blaine telling Kurt they were in all of this together. It had been a promise and felt like it was their super duper secret._

_Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine leaned in and then he realized he was also but then pulled away and looked at the screen. Hedwig walked away, naked down an alley way and it zoomed in on their thigh which presented a full face. The movie ended and Kurt jumped when Blaine paused it and turned his lamp on._

_“I'm glad you liked it!” Blaine yawned out, Kurt nodded._

_“Well I'm beat, I'll see you in Science tomorrow?” Blaine looked around and tried not to make eye contact with Kurt._

_Kurt felt guilt in his heart, he didn't mean to pull away from Blaine but he would have regretted it anyway and Kurt couldn't survive losing Blaine as a friend._

_Kurt fell asleep that night, his mind riddled with thoughts of his other half. Who was it? Was it going to be a man? Was it a certain raven haired boy who was sleeping a few doors down?_

_~_

The doors to the Nightingale close shut with a bang after Blaine slips through them.

“You owe me 10 bucks.” Jeff entertains, Nick grumbles and pulls a tenner from his wallet handing it to his fiancé.

Kurt stares at the couple with an incredulous expression, Jeff laughs and Trent looks between them.

“Wait… Kurt did not know?” Trent's asks, Kurt shakes his head, he is still at a loss for words.

“He totally didn't know.” Thad laughs and punches Kurt in a playful manner.

“I haven't spoken to you all in 10 Years, so let's not make it 10 more years.” Kurt quips, but he sees their faces fall.

“Well, let's go get wasted!” David says as he claps his hands together in excitement and because they're cold too.

“Yes please.” Kurt mumbles, they pay the driver and thank him, as they wander up to the doors Kurt hears faint music and takes a deep breath.

“I'll get the first round,” Kurt tells the men and walks away up to the bar. His mind is screaming at him, Blaine's a drag queen. An honest to god, drag queen. Corset and everything, maybe?

“Hey.” Nick greets as he moves next to Kurt, “I volunteered to help you bring shots back. We need lots.”

“Thanks.”

“Also sorry about telling you, Blaine was too afraid to text you and then Seb showed up to the reunion and Blaine didn't know to do.” Nick’s voice went cold when he mentioned Sebastian, he does not seem overjoyed by their relationship.

“I mean it's not really my business anymore is it?” Kurt states after he whispers the order of shots to the bartender.

“Still,” Nick responds, “and then Jeff bet on your reaction and I had to play along.”

“I mean, honestly I would've done the same.” Kurt laughs, he picks up one of the shots and throws it back, he grimaces at the bitter that goes down his throat.

“Let's head back.” Nick lifts one of the trays of shots and nods his head back toward the rest of their friends, who’ve found a table close to the stage.

“SHOTS!” Yells an over excited Trent, he grabs one in haste. Kurt rolls his eyes and does another one.

“Are we all really that unbearable?” Kurt directs after swallowing down the bitter liquid, he puts a lime between his lips and sucks on it.

“Agh, why’d you get tequila!” Thad groans out after he takes his own shot, he reaches his hand around and waits for someone to put a slice of lime into his palm.

“You wanted to get drunk, right?” Kurt’s tone is joking as he puts the lime carcass on a napkin. The rest of the crew down more shots, Jeff hollers and pumps his fist as some pop song blares.

“I haven’t heard this song since senior prom!” Jeff yells and hops up, Kurt doesn’t recognize the song that plays.

“This was our first dance in public!” Nick smiles at Jeff and lets himself get pulled up by Jeff, they twirl around and attempt to sing along.

“God, that was the best prom.” Trent sighs, Thad and David, stand up and join the couple. Kurt remains in his seat and thinks about Blaine. The drag queen. Shit, they are all about to see that certain man in drag soon. I’m sure most of them have witnessed it, but Kurt still in shock.

~

_“I’m assuming you don’t have a date for prom?” Blaine asked one evening when they were both studying._

_“Wow, you flatter me Blaine, am I really that awful that you’d assume I don’t have a date for prom?” Kurt replied, he raised his eyebrow and looked right at Blaine._

_“W-what, no! That’s not what I meant, I assumed you were going with, you know. But…” Blaine trailed off and looked at Kurt with guilt in his expression._

_“I’m teasing Blaine.” Kurt cracked and grinned at his friend, he watched when Blaine relaxed._

_“I was going to go with Jack, but now I am not for obvious reasons. So no, I do not have a date to the prom.” Kurt answered Blaine’s initial question._

_“Oh, good!” Blaine said excited, Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine._

_“You’re pushing it, Anderson.” Kurt teased, why had it been good that Kurt didn’t have a date for prom, maybe he was planning something._

_“Oh God, I’m sorry.” Blaine groaned, his head dropped into his hands, “I was just happy cause I don’t either and thought we could go together.”_

_“I thought as much.” Kurt chuckled, he got up off his bed and crossed the room to sit next to Blaine._

_“I was kind of hoping to stay in and watch movies or something.” Kurt sighed, he leaned his head back against the wall. Blaine sat up and inched closer to him, he turned to look at Kurt to give him his undivided attention._

_“Really?” Blaine questioned, Kurt nodded and looked down at his hands._

_“I can’t really be around a bunch of couples right now,” Kurt whispered, Blaine’s expression softened, and he took Kurt’s hand in his own._

_“Hey, that’s okay. I’ll stay in if you want me too?” Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head and looked up at Blaine._

_“No, no, you have to go! Its senior prom.” Kurt pleaded as he searched Blaine's eyes, the hazel eyed boy shook his head and his smile did not leave his lips._

_“It wouldn’t be prom without you and your fabulous outfit,” Blaine responded he squeezed Kurt’s hand tighter._

_“What movies did you have in mind?” Blaine asked he moved back against the wall with Kurt now._

_“This is kind of out of the blue for me generally, but I was thinking High Fidelity.” Kurt murmured, Blaine’s eyebrows raised and his mouth fell open._

_“You hate that move, you think it’s not romantic and cynical.” Blaine cried, Kurt nodded and buried his face in his hands._

_“I mean I guess I understand what John Cusack's character is going through now.” Kurt pointed out, Blaine tilted his head to the side and nodded in agreement._

_“Also I’ve made a recent realisation he’s totally my type,” Kurt mentioned, Blaine’s face had fallen, but he kept his grin up._

_“So dark haired guys, with dark eyes but still shine in the light,” Blaine stated, Kurt’s cheeks had flushed a deep crimson. Then it dawned on Blaine that sounded familiar to him and someone he was close to. Which had been himself._

_“Stop.” Kurt cried, he grabbed one pillow that laid at the top of Blaine’s bed and slammed it into him, “I can’t believe you’re skipping out on senior prom for me.”_

_Blaine smiled at Kurt his eyes had glinted in the soft light of Blaine’s bedside lamp, Kurt returned the smile and leaned his head down so it rested on top of Blaine’s ungelled head._

_“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Blaine murmured, Kurt felt his body tense for a second when Blaine curled closer into his body and promptly fell asleep._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and settled into the position while he tried not to stir his tired friend, he was envious of Blaine’s ability to fall asleep anywhere, in any position, at any time._

_~_

An hour passes them in a blur of limbs flying everywhere, singing and dancing. And lots more drinks, Thad ends up getting Kurt back by getting Vodka, Trent got whiskey and next up was David.

“I think I’ve had enough of shots, anyone want a mixed drink?” He inquires, Kurt slides up to him and stumbles, he is more than a little tipsy and that's okay because he doesn't think he can handle this evening without alcohol to drop back on.

“I’d like a tequila and ginger ale.” Kurt orders, after this drink he’ll top how drunk he was at Scandals the other night. He knows he’s trying to get drunk because he doesn’t know what will come out on that stage, he has no idea when it will happen and if it’ll be Blaine or not.

David walks away to the bar, Kurt yells 'thanks' after him and takes a seat on one of the high chairs, Jeff also sits down and takes a break from dancing. He thinks about Jeff and realises he was closer with Nick in high school than Jeff, he was always louder than the darker haired one, always doing something that involved him talking.

“How’s Blaine doing?” Kurt asks Jeff, he looks over to Kurt then down at the empty shot glasses then back up to him.

“I’m not sure th-” Jeff gets cut off mid sentence to the lights going lower than they already are and a spotlight hits the closed curtain on the stage. Kurt hears David as he ran back to the table, he had a tight grip on two cups and hands Kurt his order.

“Sweet! It’s starting.” David moves behind Kurt and falls right between him and Jeff.

“Boys, boys please.” Manitoba Sings appears as the curtain folds up, she is wearing a long gown that is almost a sea foam green. It goes well with her long black wig that’s tucked up into a beehive, it’s a very Bianca Del Rio look.

Nick, Thad, and Trent all rush back to the other three, they take their seats and clap in excitement. Kurt’s palms sweat when he realises what’s going on, the shows going to start.

“We have had a pretty busy day, unfortunately, we had to send Betty Borax home because of the flu.” Miranda says with a big frown, “But no worries because we have another brilliant performer. One of my own kids to be exact. Please welcome to the stage, Miss Daisy Dare!!”

This is it, this is Blaine’s performance, or is it? Kurt’s eyes flick between both of the corners of the stage and wait for Blaine to pop out from one of them. Then a familiar note plays through the club and Kurt’s mouth falls open as the floor opens and gloved hands make their way up out of the new hole in the ground.

“ _The French, are glad to die… for love.”_

“No way,” Trent mumbles from Kurt’s right-hand side, he feels the urge to look at Trent but realises he isn’t able to tear his eyes away from the stage.

The horns from the track play up in a loud surprise, Kurt watches two men come out from both sides of the stage and grab the hands. Without missing her cue, Daisy Dare turns around and faces the audience, one hand on her hip and the other up in the air.

_‘A kiss on the hand may be quite continental_

_But diamonds are a girls best friend_

_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat_

_Or help you feed your pompus cat_

Kurt is entranced by it, Blaine doesn’t resemble Blaine at all in the moment. Well, he isn’t Blaine, it’s Daisy Dare. She is wearing a short off white flapper dress, with long black sparkly gloves and black tap heels. One thing that is kept of Blaine’s is the hair and Kurt meant the shade of his hair, it’s pulled back in a tight long ponytail that curls at the ends.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_ _’_

Kurt watches as she walks down the steps and in confidence right up to Kurt’s bewildered face. Daisy reaches her hand out, a pointed eyebrow raised at him and her dark red lips quirked in the corner. She asks with her eyes ‘Well then fool, what are you waiting for?’. If Kurt speaks he would stutter out his response, but he’s not so without any more hesitation he leans down and takes Daisy’s gloved hand and kisses it.

Daisy throws her head back and cries,

‘ _Ah, come and get me, boys.’_

Jeff wolf whistles, Nick slaps her ass when she flees from their table. She whips back around though and wags her finger at Nick in distaste.

The song finishes up and Daisy is on the floor on the spot where she had risen from. All of a sudden the floor rises and she’s being lifted as she lip syncs. She finishes with a flip of the head and her arm up, her gaze burns into Kurt's and she wiggles her fingers.

 

Not being able to feel his arms and most of his blood is rushing somewhere else, Kurt shifts one of his legs over the other in a stiff manner. Kurt's never been attracted to femme aesthetics, this though, this is something else and he can't quite put a finger on it.

The floor panel lowered and Daisy stands from her sitting position, one of the buff men from before run out and hand her a microphone.

“Thank you, thank you, my estranged mute servants.” Daisy calls after them, he gives them both small waves.

“Now I see a few regulars here tonight, but there’s someone I’ve never seen before ever.” Daisy talks to everyone and Kurt’s heart beat quicken.

“You.” Daisy points her index finger right at Kurt, David elbows his ribs and Thad and Trent are 'ooing'.

“Come up here.” She motions with her index finger to come here, Kurt can’t control his brain right now so he gets up and moves toward the stage.

Kurt walks up the steps he remembers her walk down, he stares at the ground until his eyes come in contact with black shiny shoes and Kurt stops. His eyes roam upward, they wander over the planes of Blaine’s thighs contained in white nylons, up to Blaine’s small cinched waist and over Blaine’s over pronounced collar bone then onto Blaine’s dark eyes.

“Well, say hello.” Daisy pushes Kurt, the microphone points at him.

“H-hello.” Kurt grimaces at his hoarse voice, maybe he should have willed himself more so he didn’t step onto this damn stage.

“Oh don’t be so scared, what’s your name?” She pushes the microphone closer to Kurt’s face, he notices that Daisy is the same height as him and she also has porcelain skin which Kurt didn’t notice before, Kurt admires the makeup skills put into it.

“Kurt.” He mumbles and feels himself begin to sweat more than before.

“Sooo, Kurt,” Daisy draws and moves around him, her hands rake down his biceps and he shivers, “Did you think Daisy’s performance was _daring.”_

Kurt nods his head, his eyes try not to contact the Drag Queen that is courting him in that moment.

“Oh, don’t be so shy Kurt, we all know you’re aren’t as innocent as you seem.” She sighs and drops her arms down to her hips.

“I bet you’d look hot dressed up, dunno what we’d do with those eyebrows though.” She sizes him up and down, Kurt holds onto his forearm tight and tries not to think about the way Daisy stares at him. It’s not Blaine, it’s Daisy, he chants in his head.

“Hmph, you’re too quiet, go sit back down.” Daisy waves Kurt off the stage, but calls out one last comment, “but I bet you’re a screamer in the sheets. Only for a certain type of boy, right Kurt? The ones with dark eyes and dark hair.”

Kurt trips when he hears that specific comment, he catches himself on the chair next to Nick and sits down. He buries his face in his hands, he knows his face is fire truck red right now but he can’t stop a continuous tremor that jolts through his body.

“Here!” Nick states as he hands Kurt two shots and a lime, “I forgot to mention how up front and feisty she is.”

“Forgot?!” Kurt all but shrieks, Nick winks and downs a shot of his own.

Half an hour later of Kurt drooling over Daisy, Thad heads out with David and Trent stumbles away he says something about how he wants to drink more. Kurt shakes his head and he turns back to Daisy on stage as she criticizes a queen from an early season of RuPaul's Drag Race.

 

“We are going to clear out, Blaine’s almost done his set and it's nothing we ain't seen before.” Nick whispers into Kurt’s ear, he nods and stands up to give them hugs goodbye.

“It was lovely seeing both of you, I wish you all the best and I’m coming to that wedding.” Kurt points at them both, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Jeff laughs and pats Kurt on the shoulder, Kurt watches as Jeff grabs Nick's hand and the shorter boy looks up with a loving smile the taller boy doesn't even notice, Kurt smiles and pang of sadness in him because that's what he wants, real love.

Kurt takes out his phone and checks the time, _12:45 am,_ Kurt’s eyes widen and he pockets it. He can worry about his hangover and lack of sleep when he’s hating himself at the airport tomorrow. At least he doesn’t leave till late in the afternoon.

“Kurt!” A feminine voice calls his name and he looks up, ocean eyes meet a daring greeny brown.

“Daisy Dare…” Kurt hears himself say, Daisy grins at him and reaches up to adjust her pointy vulcan bangs.

“Did you like the show?” She inquires innocently as she sits as close to him as possible. Kurt can hardly breathe, he sees her hands are shaking. He doesn’t know what overcomes him at this moment but he reaches over and takes them.

“Why are your hands shaking?” Kurt asks, Daisy blushes and glances away from him.

“There’s someone trying to come out and say hi.” She retorts, her blush gets deeper the longer Kurt stares. He pulls Daisy’s hands a little closer, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

“Let that someone say hi.” Kurt murmurs to Daisy still trying to make eye contact, she shakes her head and pulls her hands out of Kurt’s grasp.

“He’s afraid he’ll say something stupid, and besides his boyfriend’s here so he has to go.” Daisy replies and hops off the stool she perched on. She leans into Kurt’s ear though and whispers, _‘text me before you head out to the airport, I want to see you once more.’_

Kurt will not turn around, he knows Sebastian is there glaring at him. Kurt wants to yell at them both, at Blaine because why is he dating that moron and Sebastian just because he still acts like a 17 year old sleaze bag. Kurt’s phone vibrates on the table, he picks it up in his sweaty hands, the message is from Blaine;

 

**Blaine Anderson:**

_I mean it, I want to see you before you leave._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the song in this chapter is Sparkling Diamonds from Moulin Rouge! and also follow me on tumblr at ohblaine!! and check out my playlist for this fic on 8tracks @charlesdarwun :)
> 
> I'll update asap, I'll be going on vacay soon but I'll have lots of time to write which is blessing <3
> 
> -sAgxx xXXxX


	4. Don't Even Wanna Watch TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE I AM SO SORRY HOLY FUK. i literally also did the worst job editing it, i'm getting so bad at that im sorry guys. BUT this is the longest chapter yet and AO3 is gonna be down for 2hours tomorrow so b careful~~~  
> Follow me on tumblr @ohblaine
> 
> WARNING: Sebastian slaps Blaine in this chapter, this will be the only physical altercation in this fic. Also there is sort of infidelity more in thoughts, no one kisses or anything. our boys arent there yet. 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> This chapters song is Arcade Fires 'We Don't Deserve Love'

**October 26th, 2009**  
  
_Kurt doesn’t know what he’s going to be for Halloween and this was his time to shine, also so he could show off his excellent sewing skills to Blaine._  
  
_“Boo!” Kurt jumped when Blaine grabbed his arms and yelled in his ear._  
  
_“Shit sorry, so sorry,” Blaine muttered as he went to sit across from Kurt at the cafeteria table._  
  
_“It’s okay Blaine.” Kurt shook his head and went to finish writing one more note down in his journal._  
  
_“ Soooo, what are you being for Halloween?” Blaine drawled, he leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm. **God, he was gorgeous.**_

  
_“I’m not sure, which is such a disaster since it’s so soon.” Kurt sighed in exasperation, and Blaine chuckled._  
  
_“I know, I had it in my mind I’d be a Jock just for the hell of it because why not dress as them because they’re a joke,” Blaine explained, Kurt noticed the hint of pain hiding in Blaine’s stare._  
  
_“Ha! I should be a cheerleader, that’d be a riot and a half.” Kurt teased and pulled himself closer to Blaine and taking a sip of his hot cocoa._  
  
_Blaine’s eyes had widened comically wide, and his grin faltered a bit, “Yes! Kurt, please. That’d be amazing.”_  
  
_“Wait, you’re being serious aren’t you,” Kurt felt a blush creep its way onto his cheeks._

  
_“Come on, it’s easy enough and I don’t really have to do anything,” Blaine said, he reached his hand out and placed it on top of Kurt’s, he glanced down at them and decided to keep it there._  
  
_“I-I Okay fine.” Kurt caved, now he had to come up with an entire cheer outfit in 5 days, or… he had a phone call to make._  
  
**_Later that night;_ **  
  
_“Mercedes please,” Kurt pleaded to his only friend he had at McKinley._  
  
_“No way in hell, Kurt!” Mercedes all but shouted on the other line._  
  
_“I can’t make that in 5 days, ‘Cedes please, ” Kurt continued to whine at her. _  
  
_“Sue would have my ass, boo!” Mercedes explained to him, but he didn’t care he need this outfit._  
  
_“You silence scares me,” Mercedes pipes up after a few beats of quiet while Kurt thought of a way to convince her._

_“You said you had a tot crisis over there…” Kurt exclaimed a grin snuck onto his lips when he heard her breath catch._

_"Do not bring my tots into this, Hummel,” Mercedes sneered, “I will tell you little Hobbit about your little crush on your now STEP BROTHER Frankenteen.” _

_“Cedes!!” Kurt squeaked and heard Mercedes laugh and whisper something to her brother._  
  
_“Please, we have an endless supply of_ tots _and no one eat them here because it’s a school full of healthy prep boys, me being one of them.” Kurt bargained, he heard Mercedes talk to her brother in hushed voices for a bit._  
  
_“Fine. Get to McKinley by 4 pm tomorrow or not happening,” Mercedes concluded, she had to hold the phone away from her ear from how loud Kurt yelled._  
  
_“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” At the moment Kurt wouldn’t think about the awful sensation of having to step foot into that school once more._  
  
**_October 31st, 2009:_**  
  
_“Kurt, Blaine’s here!” Burt yelled up the stairs to his son, Kurt blushed as he stared at his long pale body covered in the red, white and black material._  
  
_“Be right there!” Kurt called back, he picked up his hair spray from his desk and took the last out of place hair and sprayed it until he knew it wouldn’t move._  
  
_“Nice to meet you,” Kurt heard Blaine’s cautious voice at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt smiled when he realized him and Finn were shaking hands._  
  
_“Ready?” Kurt asked when he reached the bottom step, Blaine finally turned around and Kurt had to grip the stair rail to keep himself upright._  
  
_Blaine had on straight leg black jeans, that was a step away from what he wore on the weekends and the Dalton slacks, then a deep green v-neck shirt which was a little too tight in all the right places with an orange and white plaid shirt pulled on over top, Kurt thought he looked like any other jock._  
  
_“Hey!” Blaine had a bright smile on his lips, he pushed a curl away from his eyes._  
  
_What had shocked him though were Blaine’s curls, they were usually glued to his head, not a single one breaking free but at the moment that was not going to happen. They were unruly and curling every which way, Kurt could tell that he’d still styled them though because even though they still stuck out everywhere the sides were neatly trimmed and all the long ones were pushed to the front._  
  
_“H-Hi,” Kurt breathed back, he blushed when Finn spoke up and broke the silence._

_“He kinda looks like a smaller version of me.” Finn’s voice was laced with confusion, Kurt snorted and looked away from Blaine._

_“That’s because when Blaine asked for a tip on what jocks wore I sent him pictures of your wardrobe.” Kurt sneered back and punched Finn in the shoulder._  
  
_“Kurt…” Came Blaine’s soft voice, Kurt looked back over to Blaine and didn’t expect the dark_ colour _Blaine’s eyes had morphed too, “You look good.. yeah, really good.”_  
  
_“Oh! Thank you,” Kurt looked down at his outfit, he’d forced Mercedes to hook him up with one of the coats the Cheerios wore too because it had been the coldest October yet._  
  
_“Huh yeah, I called Mercedes the night we agreed to do this, and she snuck me into McKinley before her Cheerio practice. Honestly, I should have been a cheerleader, I would’ve been good.” Kurt said nonchalantly, he missed the way Blaine’s eyes were raking up and down Kurt’s lean frame._  
  
_“Well have fun boys, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and happy Halloween!” Burt blurted out, it frightened Blaine out of his Cheerio trance and Kurt grabbed the pillow cases Burt had brought out to them._  
  
_“Also, Kurt, Watch out okay?” Burt whispered to Kurt, Blaine looked away from the duo to give them a little privacy._  
  
_“A little me,” Finn murmured, his eyes still squinted down at Blaine in confusion._  
  
_“Alright enough, Blaine and I will be back before midnight,” Kurt hushed his dad, “And yes door stays open.”_  
  
_“Thanks for letting me sleep over Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said before Kurt pulled his arm and out the front door._  
  
_Blaine let his eyes wander a little more than he should’ve and they stuck to Kurt’s back side like crazy glue. This was going to a difficult night, especially when they shared a bed._  
  
~

  
**October, 4th 2022:**  
  
  
**To Kurt: 8:49 AM**  
  
_Not sure if you’re still not a morning person, but I just finished my morning run and would love to get coffee or something before you head out today?_  
  
**To Blaine: 9:17 AM**  
  
_Still not a morning person, definitely. I hope I didn’t miss you though because I’d love to._  
  
**To Kurt: 9:19 AM**  
  
_Which_ motel _are you at again?_  
  
**To Blaine: 9:21 AM**  
  
_The one close by Abbey Park, you remember the park ya?_  
  
**To Kurt: 9:37 AM**  
  
_What’s your room number?_  
  
Kurt looks at the newest text the Blaine sends, he doesn’t respond because he knows Blaine's probably already outside searching for him. When Kurt wrenches the heavy door open, Blaine's off hovering by the road, his legs are bare except for pinstriped booty shorts and he’s wearing a thick dark blue hoodie, his hair is unruly and damp from the morning mist.   
  
“Blaine!” Kurt calls out, the shorter boy looks up his eyes are wide search the grounds for Kurt, when they fall on him a giant smile erupts onto his face. Blaine jogs across the parking lot and skids to a halt in front of Kurt, he averts his eyes away from him a shy expression graces his face.   
  
“Morning,” Blaine murmurs as a blush sweeps across his cheeks, Kurt’s eyes wander down Blaine's body in long strokes and admires how his thigh muscles shift after he leans against the door frame.   
  
“Hey,” Kurt responds and shivers when the chilly October breeze passes through the open the door, “I was thinking of grabbing shitty gas station coffee and going over to Abbey Park?”   
  
“Sounds wonderful! And just like old times,” Blaine smiles at Kurt and steps into his motel room, Kurt watches as Blaine’s right arm comes up to grip at his left bicep which is in an old familiar habit.  
  
“I’ll just pull on a hoodie and we can get going,” Kurt says, he moves back and heads over to his suitcase that lays open on his bed.   
  
“That’s a new thing, have you even done your moisturizing routine yet?” Blaine questions, Kurt barks out a loud laugh and glances over to Blaine, there’s an expression of surprise dictates his features. His eyebrows quirk and his mouth falls open in an 'o' shape.   
  
“I put that vigorous routine to rest the moment I realised that studying already takes away from your sleep, which is what keeps your skin healthier in most cases,” Kurt explains to Blaine who nods along in understanding.   
  
~  
  
“This coffee is just as bad as I remembered,” Blaine’s face is drawn up in a sour expression and he swallows down the rest of his sip of the scalding watered down coffee.   
  
“That’s the glory of it though, spend 50 cents on shit coffee and go for a walk, I’ve missed the simplicity of it,” Kurt revels in the bitter taste, since he’s given up on his moisturizing routine he’s had to cut most forms of dairy out of his diet, that means milk or cream is not an option.   
  
“You didn’t even get dream or sugar!” Blaine cries in exasperation, “It is times like this where I’d question our friendship, in a good way,” Kurt smiles at the hurried catch of the rest of the declaration.   
  
“Yeah well, some of my weird habits have only gotten worse with time,” Kurt teases, “Not so much with you though, giving up the gel and all.”   
  
“That was a stylistic choice when I started doing drag,” Blaine points out, they cross the dead country road and enter onto a dirt path, an old sign that reads ‘Abbey Park’ stands off to their right-hand side.  
  
“When did you start doing drag?” Kurt asks his eyes slide over to the shorter man, Blaine smiles at nothing and Kurt smiles at his friend's fond expression.   
  
“ Umm, actually today is my 10 year anniversary. It was this time back in 2014.” Blaine states, Kurt bobs his head and takes another sip of his coffee.   
  
“Manitoba is actually my drag mum, sort of,” Blaine kicks a rock off the path into the bushes, “She was directing a local production of Hedwig And The Angry Inch, I didn’t know really what to do after graduation so I stuck around here looking for plays and musicals to audition for.”  
  
“Wait, wait… don’t tell me,” Kurt trails off he turns his body to look at Blaine, Kurt's eyes widen and Blaine nods to confirm his assumption.   
  
“Shut up, you played Hedwig?!” Kurt’s cheeks heat up as his mind travels to thoughts of Blaine in the short dungarees and fishnets. These feelings have been far too suppressed for them to even have a place anywhere near his heart or in his brain.   
  
“Yes! It was phenomenal Kurt, being able to be so free with how I perceived that character was such a blessing,” Blaine gushes to Kurt, he hopes Kurt doesn't mind the conversation trails too. 

  
“That’s amazing,” Kurt mutters as his smile grows even bigger, he reaches out before he realises it and pulls Blaine into a hug. 

Blaine’s taken back when his face hooks over Kurt’s chin, his hands stretch in surprise, until the one he doesn't have a grip on the coffee cup and rests on the small of Kurt’s back. Blaine feels Kurt’s muscles shift underneath the thin layer of his sweater. Blaine smiles in content when he feels Kurt’s own free hand wrap itself around his shoulders with a tight press.

“I- Fuck,” He hears Kurt stumble over his words, Blaine shivers at the sensation of Kurt’s warm breath over his ear. 

“What?” Blaine asks and pulls away from their embrace, he’s a little hesitant to stop his touch but finally, gives in and lets his hand fall from its place on Kurt’s waist. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about how we were as teenagers, what we went through I guess and just how it ended,” Kurt starts and Blaine’s insides light up when Kurt's hand doesn’t remove its place from Blaine’s shoulder, “It wasn’t fair of me… at all, to react how I did with Sebastian and yet where some places you were in the wrong, I never should have blamed you for them.” 

“Kurt…” Blaine almost pleads but stops when Kurt holds up his free hand, it silences Blaine, he takes a deep breath and continues. 

“No, listen to me,” 

Blaine nods along and waits for Kurt to gather his thoughts, he pushes away the knot that grows in his throat and makes his stomach do back flips. 

“You were always there for me, even when I was mad or frustrated with you, it didn’t matter,” Kurt takes in a shaky breath and meets Blaine's eyes, “I treated you unfairly and it wasn’t okay for me to be like that.I’m sorry.”

“I mean, thank you for apologizing, but Kurt, I wasn’t all that good either,” Blaine mentions, a sadness washes over him when Kurt’s hand slips away from its place on his arm. 

“Let’s move to the field,” Kurt motions ahead, Blaine looks toward the clearing where they’d spent many nights lying, as they watch the stars. 

They move together in silence, the only sounds around are the morning birds and the crunch below them every time their feet hit the ground in harmony. Blaine fights with the part of his brain that wants to loops his arm through Kurt’s, then jumps in surprise when he feels Kurt's own loop through his.  

“Are you ever going to leave this town?” Kurt asks, this is the question that’s been a constant almost slip of the tongue since they met each other again the night at Scandals. 

  
“I-I really hope so,” Blaine answers and falls into Kurt’s side he relaxes into the easy movement of their slow paced walk. 

“I’ve never had a friend like you since, there’s never been anyone to replicate the way we were together.” Kurt explains, “And I think I really need that back.” 

“You mean, that when you go back to New York you want to keep in touch?” Blaine’s voice hitches in surprise by Kurt’s statement. 

“Blaine, I’ve really missed you, and I can’t believe how dumb we’ve been to not even stay friends,” Kurt confirms and gasps as they finally come to the clearing, the air around them smelt of fresh grass and dew. 

“I can’t argue with you there,” Blaine pipes, it’s more to himself over anything but he knows it’s what Kurt wants to hear. Kurt’s head rolls to look at Blaine and his lips turn up in a soft affectionate smile. 

“Come on, to our rock!” Kurt commands and slips his hand into Blaine’s and pulls him over to a big flat rock off to the beginning of the forest that surrounds the field. 

~  
**August, 3rd 2010:**

_“I am not sitting on the ground, Blaine.” Kurt scowled down at the damp grass and dirt, Kurt hears Blaine’s lilted laugh from below and there’s a tug on the side of his jeans._

_“It won’t kill you,” Blaine replied humorously from the ground, Kurt sighed in defeat and sat next to his best friend._

_“When do you head to San Fran?” Kurt wondered aloud, he heard Blaine sigh next to him._

_“We leave next week…” Blaine trailed off with a saddened expression, “I wanted to spend the rest of the summer with you.”_

_“I wish you could’ve gotten out of it too,” Kurt stated and gave into the ground and laid down, his eyes drifted up to the bright starry sky._

_“Once I get out of here, this is one thing I’ll miss,” Blaine announced after a moment of silence, Kurt made a noise of curiosity his and his eyes stayed transfixed on the sky._

_“Just being able to drive out here and look at these stars, they’re fucking gorgeous.” Blaine burst out, he yelled the last part. Kurt jumped in surprise and his head fell to the side._

_“Yeah, they are,” Kurt murmured in content, but he didn’t mean the stars because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Blaine’s face._

~

 

**Present Day:**

  
“So… Sebastian, huh?” Kurt questions, he's aware from the outside that Blaine's not comfortable with this specific topic and knows Blaine’s going to try to avoid this conversation.

“Yeah…” Blaine nods and won't meet Kurt’s bold gaze. 

“He’s a bit controlling,” Kurt mentions in a cautious tone, Blaine sighs and veers his eyes out into the field. 

“A bit is an understatement,” Blaine jokes, Kurt doesn’t miss the falter in his smile at the end. 

“Please tell me if I’m overstepping here, I know we don’t really know each other right now but do you love him?” Kurt asks, he watches Blaine shift on the rock and his fingers fiddle with the now empty coffee cup.

“I-um-I yeah I love him,” Blaine stutters out, Kurt scowls at the obvious lie but pushes aside his own feelings because there’s obviously something going on with Blaine and Sebastian, more than Kurt himself will know too. 

“Are you happy?” Kurt tries to make the question simple for Blaine, who again is silent while he racks his brain for a cohesive answer. 

“Most of the time, sometimes, yes,” Blaine states, “There are times though where I’ll question why we’re together, why he chose me to love if he loves me and all that relationship stuff.” 

“Oh, Blaine…” Kurt teeters off and puts a hand on Blaine’s thigh in comfort, “A lot of that isn’t healthy stuff to think about your relationship, especially a long term one. Short term sure, but 6 years… no.” 

Blaine’s gaze lands on Kurt’s stormy eyes, he almost shudders a bit from how intense they look with the reflection of the grey sky above. Blaine thinks about Sebastian and his relationship almost every waking hour, all the times he’s known about other men and the times when Blaine often finds himself back in the mind of the scared 15-year-old who is afraid of everything. If there is an easy way to describe this to Kurt, he'd tell him, but Blaine doesn't even think about the reality of his relationship to himself. 

_*buzz*_

“Sorry…” Blaine mumbles and reaches into his fanny pack, Kurt didn’t even notice the neon pink thing that hangs off of Blaine’s back side, “It’s Sebastian, he’s wondering where I am, usually I’m home by now.” 

“Oh, okay,” Kurt watches Blaine in confusion but stands with the friend he's regained, “So I guess this is it?” 

“I mean, you have my number and I have yours,” Blaine states while he zips up the fanny pack. 

They start to walk back to the dirt path they had entered on, the rest of the walk through the short path is quiet, both Blaine and Kurt deep in their own minds. Side glances are thrown at each other and hushed thoughts and questions whiz around their minds. 

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” Kurt declares as they stand out front of the motel, Blaine smiles, and nods. 

“I’ll see you later,” Blaine echoes, Kurt isn’t expecting the hug but is grateful for it. It isn’t like the one they had on the trail, which felt as if Kurt was home, this one is detached. Kurt’s tries to push the dread that pierces through him, down deep into the souls of his feet, he’d rather his feet be heavy than his heart. 

Blaine shoots a wink at Kurt and jogs off down the next hill, Kurt stands there and watches as if he's waiting for somebody. Once Blaine is out of his sight Kurt turns around and makes his way into the lobby. Kurt checks in for one more night, he knows he needs to talk to Blaine some more. 

**To Blaine: 11:30 AM**

_My flight got_ cancelled _, meet tonight for drinks?_

**To Kurt: 12:07 PM**

_I’d love to but I’ve got to work unless you’d like to join me?_

**To Blaine: 12:13 PM**

_When and where? I’ll be there._

**To Kurt: 12:48 PM**

_708 Crescent dr, cab here cause I’ll be drinking and I’m assuming you will be too ;)_

Kurt shakes his head at the obvious tease Blaine is, he doesn’t know if he wants it or is afraid something bad will out of it. 

~

Kurt's cab pulls up to the address Blaine texted him earlier that day, Kurt peers out into the parking lot and spots Blaine. Sebastian is with him in the lobby, Kurt can tell they two are in the middle of a fight. Kurt grimaces when Blaine’s face falls dramatically and he raises his hands for Sebastian to stop. Sebastian goes to say more but Blaine motions toward Kurt’s cab, Kurt has moved so he leans against the door outside of the cab, he fixes his stare on the two and he hopes he threatens Sebastian. 

“Hey!” Blaine calls, he hikes a duffle bag high onto his shoulder and walks up to Kurt. 

“Hey, get in.” Kurt waves to Sebastian and sets his hand on Blaine's back as he hops into the car. 

“Sebastian was just getting up in my face about inviting you, said he wouldn’t come if you were there.” Blaine sighs as he pulls the seat belt over his chest and clicks it into place. 

“Why?” Kurt asks as he mirrors Blaine’s actions.

“Just some dumb thing about the past…” Blaine responds and checks his hair in the rearview mirror.

“Kurt?” Came a gruff voice from the front of the cab, _‘oh brother not again’_.

“Dave,” Kurt affirms, his body stiffens, and he sits up straight. 

After they greet each other, the rest of ride is silent, how did Kurt not notice it was him when he got in. He was probably too busy in his thoughts and texting Blaine to look up. 

Blaine is surprised by the whole notion, he’s seen Kurt like this before but this is different. Blaine feels uncomfortable and doesn’t know how to console Kurt so he unbuckles his seatbelt shifts until he’s in the middle seat and puts a welcoming hand on his knee. 

“Oh, just right here please,” Blaine pipes up as they pull up to the Nightingale, Dave pulls up to the curb and cuts the engine. 

“Here, keep the change,” Blaine unbuckles his seatbelt and Kurt’s and opens the door for them to get hop out. 

“Kurt! Before you go, can I speak to you?” Dave asks, Kurt looks at the cab driver in shock but gives him a hesitant nod. 

“Kurt?” Blaine touches Kurt’s arm in a tender way, Kurt looks over at Blaine and nods, letting him know it’s okay. Blaine echoes the head movement and hurries into the club. 

Karofsky stands in front of Kurt, his hands are pushed into his jean pockets and he averts his eyes from Kurt’s. Kurt crosses his arms protectively over his chest and waits for Karofsky to start the conversation. 

“I just, I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did to you in Highschool, and I know it’s something I can never take back,” Dave rushes out, “But I want you to know that I am out now, it took me awhile to stop treating people the way I did but I also want you to know that I regret it each day and that’s my punishment.”

“Your punishment is something that will never be as bad as what you’ve done to me and others,” Kurt bites, Dave flinches at his words and backs away a bit and tries to shove his hands even deeper into his pockets. 

“I just wanted to tell you, I am sorry for what I did to you and however harmed you are now because of it,” Dave says, he looks at the ground and scuffs his shoe. 

“You aren’t worth my time, and right now the only person who’s ever been worth my time is about to perform. Goodbye.” Kurt stalks away and feels satisfied with the end of that conversation, he knows that he is better than Dave but it’s always been an inside statement, not anymore. 

Kurt barges through the doors of the Nightingale and storms up to the dirty bar counter, he sees Shelly perched on a stool and her gaze is on her phone. 

“Tequila and ginger ale, and also 5 shots please,” He feels out of breath and dizzy but he’d rather feel like that from alcohol than from some old hill billy bully. 

“Kurt,” Shelly nods and picks up the glasses to make his order. 

“Soo, when does Blaine perform,” Kurt asks, he brings one of the shots up to his mouth and swallows it, then another, then another. 

“Honey, it takes about an hour for Daisy to get in the simplest makeup, go find a pretty boy and dance with him.” Shelly snips out and winks at Kurt. 

Kurt shrugs her off and drinks the rest of his shots, 20 minutes later Kurt asks Shelly how much longer. 

“Kid, it’s been 20 minu-” She gets cut off by a familiar voice. 

“You’re Blaine’s friend, ya?” Kurt turns and is face to face with a dragged down Manitoba Sings. 

“I am,” Kurt nods, he picks up his drink off the bar and looks at Manitoba expectantly. 

“Connor,” Dedragged Manitoba introduces, “Nice to meet you?”

“Kurt, Kurt Hummel,” He replies, Kurt notices Manitoba’s eyes widen a bit and his gaze drifts to Shelly. Kurt turns to look at Shelly who nods with a grim but smug look. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Kurt,” Connor says and reaches a hand out toward Kurt.

Instead of the handshake Kurt expects, Connor pulls him out of his stool and onto the dance floor, Kurt squeaks in surprise and lifts his glass up to his mouth and takes the last drink from it. Connor laughs and leads Kurt away from the comfort of sitting in silence with Shelly. 

“Blaine just finished tucking and Shelly texted me that a friend of his was here anxiously doing shots,” Connor calls out, Kurt nods while he processes the new information. He shifts to the loud bass heavy song that plays. 

“Daisy will be out soon though, or should I say, Hedwig,” Connor slurs at the end, Kurt’s eyes bug out of his head and he feels his jeans tightening a bit. ' _Oh no' ._  

~

Half an hour of song and dance with Connor, Kurt excuses himself to the restroom. He weaves himself through the large crowd which had only grown and grown since he’d gotten there. Once he is in the bathroom safe and sound, he glances up at himself in the mirror and lets out a sigh. 

“What are you going to do, Hummel,” Kurt murmurs to himself, he unbuttons the first few notches of his shirt and runs a hand through his already mussed up hair. 

“3 more shots?” Kurt slurs out a bit, he feels light headed from all the dancing which makes him feel more intoxicated than he is. 

“Uh huh,” Shelly's eyes are on her phone as she gets up to pour the drinks. 

“Alright, all! I know I haven’t been as present the last few days but,” Kurt’s head whips up and lands on a short drag queen, she wore a bright pink crop top and a giant white tutu. Her hair is long, almost down to her ass and it’s bright pink, “But tonight is a certain special someone’s 10th birthday, please welcome, Daisy Dare! And her friend/alter ego Hedwig.” 

A guitar starts up a familiar riff, and it twangs out as a drum bangs out, on walks Blaine/Daisy/Hedwig all clad in denim and blonde hair. 

_“I’ve got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly rolls, Hey sugar daddy, Hansel needs some sugar in his bones,”_

Kurt almost spits out his drink at the moan that slips from between Daisy’s lips, her plush pink lips, _‘no stop that Kurt’_ , his eyes bug when Daisy dips and pretends to ride someone it’s over all too soon when she kicks back up and rubs the microphone cord between her thighs. 

_‘I’m done, I’m gone,’_ Kurt can’t stop the dirty thoughts that rush at the speed of light through his mind, what would it feel like to have Blaine on his knees with smudged makeup and just drenched in sweat in front of him. In conclusion, Kurt’s fucked. 

Kurt knows it’s coming right when the first words were sung, yet Kurt makes a noise of alarm when Daisy pulls the microphone cord off the stage and starts to mutter things into it. 

 

Before Kurt can comprehend what’s about to happen Daisy traps him into a confined spot between her legs and thrusts into his bright red face. Kurt meets her eye and catches a dark glint of lust ricocheting back into his own. 

  
“It’s a car wash ladies and gentlemen!” Daisy calls out before she steps down and flaunts her ass at Kurt then walks back to the stage. 

Kurt doesn’t make it through the song before he rushes through the bar and back into the dirty bathroom, he hurries to the sink and splashes cold water on his face. His mind chants, get it together, get it together, and he splashes more water onto his face. 

After a good 15 minutes, Kurt exits the bathroom, he walks past Connor and straight up to Shelly. He can’t even imagine what he looks like right now, but it’s got to be obvious that he is flustered and going out of his mind. 

“Yeah, yeah, tequila and ginger ale,” Shelly tuts but stops mid grasp on a glass as Kurt shakes his head viciously. 

“Vodka, lots of vodka, shots,” Kurt tells her and a grin from ear to ear splays out on her face. 

“Little Daisy too much for you?” She wonders Kurt feels his face heat up in embarrassment. 

~

“Ah our little star,” Shelly announces after Kurt finishes his last shot, he swivels around in his chair and is met by two arms around him and find a grip on the counter. 

“Hey, Sugar Daddy,” Daisy whispers in his ear, she's changed out of her Hedwig clothes but still wearing the makeup. In place of the blonde wig is a long raven coloured wig that goes to Daisy’s tight cinched waist, it curls loose from the shoulders down and the part is off to side leaving a heavy coiff to fall over her eyes a bit. 

“Like the performance, porcelain?” She purrs into Kurt’s ear, he wiggles in his chair and Daisy laughs at how much she makes him squirm, Kurt watches her left arm move up and push her hair back from the dark eyes underneath. 

“Ahem,” A cough from behind Daisy makes Kurt jump a little and his mind clears a bit, Daisy turns around slow and lets her ass drag along Kurt’s knees. 

“Betty, Betty, Betty,” Daisy drawls and leans in to smash her lips against the queen who introduced Daisy. Kurt's mouth falls open in surprise as they kiss and even more when the queen, Betty he presumes, reciprocates and with passion. 

Kurt feels the need to reach for Daisy’s arm, he feels a wave of possession wash over him and realises that even now that Daisy isn’t his and never will be. Also, people aren’t prizes but he is too turned on to think that clear. 

“Betty!” Daisy swats her friend’s hand away from her ass and pulls away from the smaller queen. 

“Who’s this?” Betty asks, she hooks her chin over Daisy’s shoulders and stares at Kurt. 

“This is my old friend, and newly acquainted friend, Kurt,” Daisy responds, her voice is quieter since she’s still in Betty’s embrace and faces away from Kurt. 

“Ooh, Kurt,” Betty observes him in a curious manner, Daisy pulls away and turns so her body faces Kurt’s too. 

The two are an odd pair, they are opposites of each other. Betty has sun kissed skin, bright pink hair and light colour eye shadows, big clothes, and no altercations. Daisy is almost a head taller (with heels) than Betty, dark hair and paler than normal Blaine skin, black and white pin striped corset with a skirt that fans out down the fishnet covered legs. 

“Betty Borax,” She adds in a chipper high voice, Daisy chuckles and takes a seat at the bar. 

“Ooh my feet are killing me and I really need to get out of these clothes,” Daisy whines, Kurt still hasn’t found his voice just yet. 

“Well, Manitoba and I are thinking of heading to Scandals for an after after partay,” Betty says, her voice goes a bit deeper. 

“Yes, I need to get some dancing juice running through me and not these heels,” Daisy states and hops up, she winks at Kurt and mouths ‘don’t go anywhere’. 

~

“So what’d you actually think,” Blaine asks as they weave themselves to the dance floor once he’s caught up to Kurt on shots. 

“You were born to play Hedwig, Blaine,” Kurt rushes out, he feels embarrassed but it’s worth it to see Blaine’s huge smile. 

“Oh my God, I haven’t heard this song in forever,” Kurt yells, he closes himself into Blaine's chest and sings the lyrics in soft breaths against Blaine’s ear. 

“So I got my boots on, got the right amounts of leather,” 

Kurt’s breath hitches when Blaine pulls him impossibly closer, his hands start to roam all the places someone in relationships shouldn’t. Kurt can’t help the moan that slips from his lips, Blaine’s head snaps up and his eyes burn into Kurt’s. 

“If I had you,” Kurt whispers and moves his head ever closer to Blaine’s, he tilts his head to the left so his lips brush against Blaine’s. 

“That would be the only thing I’d ever need, yeah if I had you,” Blaine’s eyes flutter shut and he tilts his head so he’s about to connect their lips when Kurt panics. He pulls away and starts actually singing, that doesn’t help Blaine’s growing problem. He watches Kurt growl out the song, and Blaine tries to wipe off any disappointment from his expression. 

By the beginning of the next song, they are up close again, arms tangle around every which way and they mouth along to the lyrics, hot and heavy into each other's mouths. Blaine is all of sudden yanked back and out of Kurt’s grasp, there stands an angry Sebastian. 

“Seb,” Blaine starts but is cut off, but a glare sent by the taller man. 

“Come on,” Sebastian tugs at Blaine’s v-neck rough and pulls him out into the parking lot. 

“Sebastian,” Blaine cries once they’re outside, “We didn’t even kiss, we were just having fun.” 

“Blaine, if this was anyone else, Trey or Connor, I wouldn’t care,” Sebastian states, “Even if you were kissing them but that is Kurt Goddamn Hummel.” 

“What changes, Seb?” Blaine proclaims, his eyes grow darker in anger. Blaine knows why it’s different but Kurt is in control and always has been and Blaine will never push that man to do something he doesn’t want to do. 

“You know damn well why it’s different!” Sebastian cries in astonishment, Blaine shrinks and backs away. 

“Go home, Seb,” Blaine mutters and backs further away, he shakes his head. 

“You know who called me? Travis,” Sebastian continues, and that’s when Blaine hardens, he pushes back. 

“You fuck Travis on the regular, Sebastian,” Blaine roars, Sebastian just laughs. 

“Yeah, I do, but I just fuck him,” Sebastian admits, Blaine looks around as if he has an audience that's watching the unbelievable shit that came out of his boyfriend's mouth.   

“Then what the fuck,” Blaine yells and throws his arms up. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice came as a question from beside the pair, Blaine knows this won’t be good but mid-yell and turns his full attention to Kurt. 

“Just go back inside Kurt, I’ll be in once we sort this out.” Blaine comforts, he expects Kurt to nod, but he doesn’t. 

“Blaine Devon Anderson, look me in the eyes right now,” Sebastian says and pulls Blaine face in a hard grip. Kurt grimaces at the pained face Blaine makes. 

“It’s fucking different.” Sebastian seethes, Kurt feels chilled to the bone at Sebastian’s tone. 

“No, i-” Blaine couldn’t even finish that sentence because up came Sebastian’s hand, and it hit Blaine’s cheek hard. Blaine stumbles in Kurt’s direction, he looks up at Sebastian, the tears in his eyes beg for something. Sebastian just stares down at his boyfriend with a stone cold glare.

Kurt cautiously approaches Blaine and wraps his arms around his tiny shoulders which shook in fright and sobs. 

“I think it’s time you leave, Sebastian,” Kurt makes eye contact with the man.

“You can’t tell me what to do, and he’s my boyfriend, he’ll be coming home with me.” Sebastian insists, his hand reaches out to grab Blaine’s arm but Blaine hits it away his cheek still cupped and eyes still glassy. Kurt watches as Blaine’s head shakes in a silent protest. 

“No, I’m sorry he won’t, now leave before I call the cops,” Kurt commands, his grip tightens on Blaine’s shoulder. 

Sebastian kicks into the air and he lets out a noise of frustration, “Fine, fuck you both,” Sebastian storms in the direction of his car and pulls out from the last place Blaine wants to be in that moment. 

“Blaine,” No response, “B,” Still none, “Blainey?” The man glances up at Kurt and stares into his eyes, they look broken and it breaks Kurt’s own heart. 

  
“Come on,” Kurt ushers Blaine to the entrance of Scandals, “Do you have anything inside?” Blaine shakes his head, even though Kurt knows that’s a lie, he remembers Blaine chuck his duffle bag behind the counter. 

“Wait here, I’ll only be a minute,” Kurt gulps and tries to search Blaine’s eyes, he is afraid by the lack of a smile and light in them, “If Sebastian comes back while I’m gone, please come inside.” 

Blaine nods at Kurt while he digs through his fanny pack, he pulls out a cigarette and a lighter from his back pocket. Kurt gives the man one last look and disappears back into the bar. 

Blaine leans back against the wet brick on the outside of a place he cannot stand, smoking a thing he cannot stand and engages with someone he doesn’t love. What has his life turned to, and why is he letting it get like this? 

He exhales the last puff of his cigarette by the time Kurt emerges from Scandals for the last time that night, he has Blaine’s duffle bag in hand and his own jacket draped over his shoulders. 

“Shelly called us a cab,” Kurt mumbles and wraps Blaine up in his coat. 

Blaine revels in the warmth of Kurt, he doesn’t want to let go. Kurt wraps his arms tighter around Blaine’s small frame and they both wait, they both listen to each other's steady breaths and quiet sniffles. 

The cab ride is quiet, Blaine’s knuckles are white from their vice grip he has on Kurt’s hand. The rest of him is drawn away as he stares out the window and up at the clouds in the dark sky. 

Blaine doesn’t remember when they got to the motel, or when he took his clothes off, but he’s in his underwear and so is Kurt. They both crawl under the covers and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine again. Blaine tangles his legs into Kurt’s and rests his cheek over his heart, Blaine's eyes stay wide open.  The sound of Sebastian’s hand echoes in his ears. 

Kurt switches on the TV and puts it on mute. Blaine watches as the lights on Kurt’s face change with whatever plays on the screen. 

_“Keep both eyes on the road tonight, cause I’m driving home to you,”_ Kurt sings in a hushed tone after an awkward 20 minutes of Blaine being as stiff as a rock in Kurt’s arms. 

Blaine listens to Kurt and racks his brain with what song Kurt’s singing. He gets off track though as his mind drifts back to the sound of Sebastian’s hand, Blaine reaches up and touches his cheek. Kurt takes Blaine’s hand in his own and brushes the pad of his thumb over the spot that still tingles with a ghost sensation, Blaine pulls his cheek away and burrows closer to Kurt. 

_“You don't want to talk, you don't want to touch, you don't even want to watch TV,”_

Blaine starts to think about where he’s heard this song before, but he can’t think of it for the life of himself. Then Kurt starts to sing the chorus in what’s almost a chant, Blaine doesn’t know who Kurt refers to when he sings but maybe that’s not why Kurt’s singing. 

_“Looking down, at all of the wreckage, when we met, you never expected_  
_And you said, maybe we don't deserve love, maybe we don't deserve love, ”_

Blaine’s eyes start to close and he can hear in his dreams, a lovely angel singing a hypnotizing song, it's about hope and loneliness. 

Kurt sighs in relief as Blaine’s grip on his undershirt loosens, his breathing evens out and Blaine’s expression no longer looks like he is writing a novel on every vein in his body. After another 20 minutes of his gaze stuck on the TV, a tear drips down Kurt’s cheek and he lets the sobs overtake him and his body sags into Blaine’s. He tries to soothe himself by burying his face into his friend's curls but that just makes it harder to stop crying, this is how it is going to be from now on and Kurt hates that. 

 

_“You never figured it out, your mother screaming that, you don't deserve love,_  
_If you don't deserve love, and if I don't deserve love? Could we deserve?_  
_Come down off your cross, and tell me,_  
_It's always the cross that's late when the winds stop,_  
_Remember your love, ”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC. alright have fun and until next time, which will start to explain K+B's relationship and past with Jack and Seb. 
> 
> -sAg XxxxXx  
> @ohblaine ;)


End file.
